Liar
by DisTofuIshKawaii
Summary: Lillian was invited to BlueBell High School for rich kids where she met Cam, Ash, Laney, and Georgia who were popular among the students. She hated being in the school due to cruel gazes the students gave her everyday, but she must kept on trying to graduate. Then later on, a love triangle was developed for Lillian. Romance were blooming for Lillian! Harvest Moon in school version.
1. Chapter 1 BlueBell High

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harvest Moon characters. _

_**Author's Notes:** Hello c: This is my first time writing a story and publish it. I will try my best to make the story sound more proficient. Please review what you thought about the story. Is there anything you dislike or like? I will try my best to improve :D_

* * *

Lillian stood in front of a flat stone that carved her parents' names. Ever since their death, she had no one left to comfort her loneliness. The pain that she held inside her chest gets worse every day. She had not made any friends since her high school years, the only friend she had was her shadow that followed her everywhere but only to disappear in the dark. There was not a day when she can relax under the nice beaming sun. Every weekday, she would go to her part-time job after finishing her homework. On weekends, she would forced herself out of bed to run for her job. Her life routine continued in the summer. There were some points in her life when she felt too miserable to do anything, she wanted to give up, but the thought of letting her parent down even after their death kept her on going. This year was her senior year, she was invited to attend a private school preserved for intelligence or rich students, called BlueBell. She couldn't refuse such a great opportunity. Though, was that the greatest mistake she made?

On her first day to attend this unknown school, she woke up earlier than usual to get ready. She wore her school uniform that was sent to her house a few days ago. She wore a long sleeves white, silk shirt that had her school name printed on the left, where her heart was. Her shirt was tucked in a blue plaid skirt. She then put on the blue tie that goes with the uniform around her neck. She sat proudly in front of the mirror, smiling. She pulled her long brown hair up and wrapped it around her finger. She grabbed a thin pen next to her and forcefully pushed that pen into her hair to form a bun. She was ready for the day.

Lillian stepped on the rich ground of this new high school that gave her a hostile welcome. This place was beautiful, she thought. In the center, a huge water fountain, where water sprout out from the ground and spit up to the air. It was a beautiful sight. Lillian could see the girls sitting on the stone seats that surrounded the fountain. She heard them gossiping about their crushes and giggling while the boys are laughing cheerfully across the distance between them and her. While being in a deep thought about her new life, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see an old man with a kind look on his face smiling at her. He has a white mustache and short white hair. He wore a brown sweater-vest with brown pants and a long black coat. It made him seem like the principal of this school. He had his hands on a brown wooden cane that was made from rich wood. Lillian returned a friendly smile to show her respect.

"You must be Lillian, the new student, nice to meet you. I am the principal of BlueBell, Rutger," the old man said.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I-um…I'm very honor to be able to attend this school," Lillian replied.

The principal burst out a grateful laugh. Lillian felt all eyes on her. She heard the whispers from students to their friends. Who is that girl? I have never seen her before. Is she new? She looks filthy. Look like another school year of disgusts. Those words pierced her like a dagger through her fresh beating heart.

"Follow me, child. I'll have the staff give you your schedule."

"Yes."

After Lillian received her schedule, she was given a map and was told to use it to find her classes. It was 10 minutes before first period start. She used this time to look around this new and unfamiliar building.

" First period is math, English, science, room 2-A. So, I will be staying in one room for all of the subjects, except for P.E…" Lillian mumbled.

She flipped her map in front of her and traced her finger tip to the block that said '2-A'. As she followed the map, she ended up back to the water fountain. However, there was no one there anymore. Instead, a big crowd blocked the entrance of the school. Lillian has no intention of checking out what was happening. She continued to look for her classroom. She walked passed a few girls whispering to each others.

"Oh my gosh! Cam has arrived! We should go see him!"

"Yeah let's go!"

Cam? Who was that? Lillian thought. Was he the reason why the school seems half emptied? She refused to let her curiosity distracted her. Soon, the bell rang, alarming students to get to their class.

Class 2-A was on the second floor. She entered the neat classroom with desks that were arrayed in a straight line. Lillian sat at the farthest seat in the back near a corner. The room was loud with laughter and high pitch screaming. There she was, sitting alone staring outside the window, waiting patiently for the teacher. Lilian was startled when a book slam onto her desk. The noise vibrated deep inside her ear that ache her brain. She looked up to find a tall boy standing in front of her. He had blonde hair that reached down to his neck and his emerald green eyes stare at her.

"This is my seat, get out," He said showing a straight face with a deep and clear voice.

Lillian was confused with this sudden demand, she was confused about this new rule that was thrown to her. His seat? Was there an assigned seat that she was supposed to check out? She gathered her courage to speak up to him.

"There was no assigned seat…." Lillian said.

She felt the whole class staring at her with shock. She heard their whispers. Who does she think she is? She is so rude. She is such a mud face.

"I said get out, this is my seat," The boy reiterated.

Lillian felt fear that was slowly turning into tears until someone tapped his shoulder. The other person was a boy, he has light brown hair and gentle blue eyes. He was as tall as the other boy.

"Cam, don't be so angry." The other boy said.

Cam, that name was mentioned somewhere before. The brown hair boy smiled at me.

"Hello, my name is Ash. Are you new here?" He asked.

"…Y-yes…" Lillian answered.

"I apologize for his behavior. He's a pretty chill guy inside."

Ash leaned closer to Lillian and whisper in her ear.

"This seat in the corner had always been Cam's seat. He liked this spot, this is why no one ever use this spot before, except for you."

Lillian sighed and pack up her stuff to move to another table. In the end, she still has to move to a different area. She felt the first day of this place was going to be hell. With the thought of being in the classroom with Cam made her felt worse. Every hour, the teacher would leave so another could come in to teach them a different subject. Not soon until it was lunch break, Lillian let out a sigh of relief. She stretched her arms out on the table and rested her head on the smooth wooden surface. She turned her face to the left to find Cam sleeping soundly on his desk. Suddenly, Lillian heard the classroom door opened, with girly noises. A girl with blonde hair that swirled into a bun and a girl with medium wavy red hair entered the classroom. Some others girls were just gathering around them like they were the stars.

"Hey Laney, Georgia, what brought you here?" Ash yelled.

"Just coming to see how you two are doing," The blonde said.

She walked up to Cam and tapped his shoulder.

"Cam, wake up!" She demanded.

"What is it, Laney?" Cam asked.

Lillian turned to the redhead girl, she must be Georgia then? Laney and Georgia… even their names are beautiful, Lillian thought.

"Oh... Laney is trying to hit on Cam~" Ash said jokingly.

The blonde crumbled a blank piece of paper that was sitting on the empty table and threw it at Ash.

"Shut up Ash!"

The classroom suddenly became too tense for Lillian to stay there any longer. She figured it would be a great idea to leave this spot at once. A strange sensation followed her as she walked her way out, as if eyes were staring directly at her. She squeezed through the group of girls that were blocking the door. Someone kicked Lillian's leg which made her trip in front of everyone. She heard giggles, but ignored them. She went to the cafeteria, admiring the beauty of the food that was display in a cart, which looked like a buffet. Lillian grabbed a plate full of food and stuffed herself until she was full. She checked her watch for the count of how many minutes she had left.

"15 minutes… left until class starts, what should I do?" Lillian mumbled.

She stared out the window beside her, toward the water fountain, where a group of girls and boys were gathering around.

"Oh my gosh! Laney, Georgia, Ash, and Cam are together! This is so cool!" A group of girls said before they ran outside to join the crowd. Lillian was confused. What was so great about them? Maybe it was because of their looks? Surely, Georgia and Laney were beautiful. Cam and Ash look calm and cool. Lillian shook the thought out of her head. She has no interest of them. All she wanted was to return to the classroom, hoping there was enough time for her to take a quick little nap.

Lillian was dreaming peacefully until someone interrupted her sleep. Perhaps it was time for class to start but her timer hasn't rang yet. She turned to the source of the voice to find Cam, leaning on his desk with his hands in his pockets, staring at Lillian.

"What is it?" Lilian asked.

"What company does your dad own?" Cam asked.

"Non of your business."

Cam let out a chuckle.

"Commoners…" He mumbled.

Lillian could sensed that his comment was meant for her, but she had no right to be angry about it. She put her face down on the desk and waited for what seems like infinity, until the bell finally rang.

The end of the school bell brought joy to the new girl in school. She had never been so happy to step out of the rich ground. Lillian looked down at her wrist, checking how many hours she had before work.

" 3:15 p.m…. work at four.. I got 45 minutes? Sound good enough…." Lillian mumbled.

She skipped happily on the gray cement on her way home. Her steps became slower and slower when she realized something.

"HOLD UP! 45 minutes?! I'll be late for work! Oh no... I BETTER RUN THERE!" Lillian yelled.

The loud voice of the new girl had every other students' stares. Cam gazed at Lillian who was running faster than she was in P.E. Ash put his hand on the blonde boy's shoulder.

"She's one interesting girl, I'd like to know more about her, don't you?" Ash said.

"I don't care about commoners," Cam replied.

The two popular boys stepped inside a black limo and drove away with high-pitch screaming behind them. Lillian slammed the employee door wide open.

"BOSS!" She screamed.

A middle-age woman with short black hair stood beside the kitchen sink. She wore a pink blouse, and black pants.

"Goodness! You startle me! Why are you late?" the boss replied.

Lillian was panting, trying to suck up the air that she had lost on the way to work.

"Someone get her a cup of water!" the boss demanded.

"Here," a boy said as he handed a cup of cold water to Lillian.

"Thanks, Kana."

Lillian took a huge gulp of the fresh liquid that ran coldly down her throat.

"Lillian, take a deep breath and tell us what happened,"

"Well you see, I moved to a private school called BlueBell The school ended later than I thought. So I rushed to the train station which boarded very late, so I decided to run here as fast as I can."

"Hold it! You're attending BlueBell? The school for rich kids?"

"Ehh... yes!"

"Oh my gosh! Congrats! You're very lucky."

"No really…"

The woman patted Lillian's head gently.

"Don't worry, you'll fit in soon enough," she said.

"Thanks,"

"Now get back to work, the customers are hungry!"

For hours, Lillian been serving food that the customers ordered. She was relieved to finally be able to get a break. A moment later, an old man entered the restaurant. He wore classy black suit that seem like it was made out of valuable silk. As Lillian stares at him, a curiosity sparked inside her mind. Why was he here?

"Lillian!" Boss screamed from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Lillian replied.

When she entered through the employee door, the boss seems nervous about something. She was fidgeting while smiling. The middle-age woman pulled Lillian close to her.

"He's going to be our special customer! Don't do anything to make him angry!" Boss warned.

"Alright,"

Lillian walked to the old man. He look at her with the face of millions kindness.

"What would you like, sir?" the worker asked.

"Which is the best?" The old man replied.

"I prefer the Tofu soup and Fried Fish with rice,"

He burst out laughing that spread throughout the whole room.

"Very well, I'd like to order those,"

"Yes, sir. I'll be right back with your orders,"

The moment Lillian stepped inside the kitchen to have Kana made the orders, the boss look very please.

"You made him laugh! Keep it going!" She praised.

"Thank you…."

Lillian gently place the plate of food on the old man's table. Her curiosities still roamed inside of her. He separated the wooden chopped stick and digs it inside the fried fish. This person doesn't seem to act like someone who was a president of the world or someone who owned a big company.

"Is there something you want to know?" The old man asked.

"I uh-…" Lillianreplied nervously.

"It's okay, you can ask me, what's on your mind?"

" W-well… You seem like someone who owns a big company. I only imagine you go to a very fancy restaurant,"

The old man burst out of laughter again.

"Fancy restaurants don't seem to suit my taste. I prefer a small place like this."

"I see… Do you like the food so far?"

"It's delicious. I like your taste in food,"

"I'm an expert,"

Both of them laugh loudly across the room, leaving the others' mouth wide open.

"They're laughing together…." Boss whispered.

"They look like Grandpa and granddaughter…" Kana replied.

"At least Lillian is making progress,"

The conversation between the customer and the worker continued.

"You see I've been hiring maids and butlers to help around the mansion. They seem to be busy lately so I thought they might need some helps. I wonder if you would like to work for me,"

"But—" Lillian sentence was cut off.

"She would love to!" Boss yelled.

"Boss…"

The woman put her arm on Lillian's shoulder and smile.

"It would be a great chance, right Lillian? You might get paid more than working here,"

That night was a big surprise. There was a good-bye party for Lillian who would no longer be working there. She was now going to be working for a kind old man as a maid.

Lillian lay on her bed in her cozy pajamas, thinking about her long days. She moved to a new private school and suddenly became a maid for a rich man that owns a big company.


	2. Chapter 2 Dodge-ball

The annoying clock rang as soon as the sun peaked from the ground. Lillian was ready for her day to begin. Stepping on the same ground that caught everyone to turned to her, giving her cold stares. However, this had always been her daily routine since she started high school. She refused to let any hatred from arrogant kids bother her. She sat on the desk that was next to Cam and rested her head on her arms.

"Huhuhu, another day to feel more miserable," Lillian mumbled.

She turned her head to Cam's desk.

"Adding him in made it worse,"

A few minutes later, the classroom door was opened. One of Lillian's classmates entered and slammed her polished hand against the desk.

"New girl, get out of here right now, this will be my seat," The girl said.

She had curly light brown here that reached down her back. She wore heavy make-up that made her stand out even if she was a mile away. Nancy was her name, Lillian remembered.

"This was not your seat yesterday," Lillian replied.

"You don't belong here, not this seat, not this place, not this school, and certainly, not this earth," Nancy warned.

Lillian knew if she continued the conversation any further, there would be serious troubles. She decided to listen to Nancy and moved somewhere else.

"But where do I sit?" Lillian asked.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll be lucky enough to get an empty seat," Nancy replied.

Lillian let out a long sigh and left for the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water and forced herself not to shed any tears in this school. Finally, the bell rang and she rushed back to class 2-A. Lucky for her, there was an empty seat in the middle. She settled down on this new seat, listening to the whispers that were passing back and forth from one student to another. She felt some crumbled paper being thrown at her from the back.

"Hey! New girl! Did you get kick out by Nancy?" A boy yelled.

Lillian dislike speaking to the ignorance. She ignored everything they said or do even if those actions were hurting her. Crumbled papers or maybe even pencils constantly hitting her back.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

The teacher was late, she hadn't shown up since 5 minutes after the bell rang. Lillian felt a strong object hit her back, she stared at the book that dropped to the ground after it was being thrown at her. Yet, she pretend nothing had happened. The boy from the back pushed the chair out with a strong force.

"THIS B***!"

She felt his presence coming closer to her until the teacher stepped in.

"Alright class! I'm sorry for being late!" The teacher yelled.

She stood in front of the class staring at Lillian with disappointed look. The teacher cast her gaze on the floor where the crumbled papers and pencils sat beside the new girl.

"Lillian, pick up your trash! I'm very disappointed in you, littering in such a clean classroom! Come to class 3-B during lunch," The teacher yelled.

"I'm sorry, teacher," Lillian replied. That was all she could said. Any talk back to her teacher would dragged her into a huge mess. She gathered the trash and threw them into the trash bin. Lillian knew that there were mocking laughter and giggles as she made her way to the boy at back. She put pencils and a book on his desk and returned to her seat. Ash stared at the new girl and smiled. She was brave and interesting, he thought. After hours of learning and writing, the lunch bell rang. Lillian met her teacher like she requested in the morning.

"Lillian, as a punishment for littering your own classroom. You need to pick up any trash that lies around the school. Got it?" The teacher demanded.

"Yes M'am," Lillian replied.

The punishment was pointless because the school was absolutely clean. Lillian took this chance to grab a plate full of food from the cafeteria. She held the solution to her hunger on her hand while walking toward the water fountain. She lost her appetites as soon as she saw a group of girls walking toward her.

"This can't be good," Lillian mumbled to herself.

The girls walked by Lillian with their chattering and whispering. One of them forcefully kicked Lillian's leg from behind which made her fell backward. Her plate of food spilled on her and dirtied her uniform. They giggled as they walked farther away. The whole school laughed and whispered to each other. "She is such a loser."

"She deserves it."

From a distance, Cam, Ash, Laney, and Georgia stared at the new girl.

"Is she the new girl everyone been talking about?" Laney asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty interesting, though," Ash answered.

"Interesting? She looks poor and disgusting," Georgia joined the conversation.

"Disgusting… huh?" Cam mumbled.

Lillian scooped up her lunch onto her tray and threw it into the trash.

"What a waste of food…." Lillian mumbled.

She went to the bathroom to wash off the stain on her hand and her white shirt. Ash was outside waiting for Lillian when she exited the bathroom.

"Hi," Ash greeted.

"Hello, what do you want?" Lillian replied.

"No, just making sure you're okay,"

"I'm okay, thank you,"

Lillian walked away from Ash, hoping the other girls won't made her their next target.

"Hey!" Ash called out.

The new girl turned around while hugging one of her arm, her eyes focused on the floor.

"Do you not like talking to me?"

The question strike her, it confused her. Does she like talking to him? Does she hated him?

"I don't know, I'm too low-class to talk to arrogant people like you," Lillian replied.

This was the first time a girl had said such a thing to him. For some reason, there was a feeling in his heart that was hurt when she spat out those words. Perhaps he began to like her?

Lillian could see Cam and his friends walking toward them from the corner of her eyes.

"Your friends are coming," Lillian alerted Ash then walked back to her classroom.

Lillian swore this was the longest lunch break ever. She sat on her seat and rested her head down on the table. Her stomach growled loudly every minute that passed by. A moment later, she smelled food sitting on her desk. Standing in front of her was the boy that had been throwing papers at her in the morning. He turned away from Lillian to hide his blushing face, his hand hold a box of riceballs out to her.

"Here, you must be starving, right?" He asked.

"…..."

"I'm sorry I throw papers and pencils and the book at you. I was surprise when you took the blame… I uhh... don't usually apologize to people.. so be grateful!"

Lillian's lip curved into a smile.

"Thank you very much!" Lillian said.

"Y-you're welcome! I didn't put any medicine in it so don't worry,"

Lillian took a bite on the riceball which tasted so delicious. She gave him a smile again. The boy was red from seeing her smile, he never noticed she was so pretty before.

"It's delicious!"

"T-thank you, Imma go…"

"Thank you!"

The bell rang when Lillian finished her food. The class became noisy with the laughter and giggles of girls and boys. Behind her, the voices of Nancy flirting with Cam spread throughout the room. In front on the left, Lillian saw Ash sitting quietly at his desk. She was anxious to look around the room but to accidentally made eye contact with Cam forced her to look forward.

* * *

During P.E, the coach told everyone to pick a partner for the warm-up. Unfortunately, for Lillian she had no one in the class to pick. So to make up for that assignment, the coach ordered her to run two laps around the field in 5 minutes. With that being said, she ran the whole field two times without stopping, only to find out that the whole class would be playing dodge-ball. The coach would randomly pick a team for everyone. She divided the whole class into four teams. Lillian was put on the same team with Cam.

"Oh my gosh! Cam vs. Ash! We're so lucky to be in this class!" Girls screamed.

"We're going to win for sure! Go Ash!"

"No no, we're going to win! Go Cam!"

Lillian was the only girl who wasn't so excited to be on the team. She wanted to run out of the gym and leave this school.

Ash stared at the new girl that didn't look too happy to be playing dodge-ball. As expected, she disliked being in such noisy area. He let out a small chuckle and turned to Cam.

"I'm not going easy on you, Cam," Ash warned.

"You don't need to," Cam replied.

Lillian stared at the blank wall, wishing she was that wall, just chilling and doing nothing. The coach blew the whistle to start the game. Before Lillian knew it, rubber balls were being thrown back and forth. Most of them would hit the girls, though as Lillian would expected. Soon enough, there were only three people on the other team, including Ash. While there were only two people on Cam's team which included him and Lillian. It was challenging to eliminate the other members because they dodged the ball so easily. Cam was the only one who did all of the throwing.

"You're out number, Cam!" Ash yelled.

"My skill could add up to three people, we're equal," Cam replied.

What? Lillian thought. Cam acted as if he was the only person playing. Lillian pick up the ball that was rolling to her. While the other team's attention was focused on Cam, she threw the ball with a powerful force to the other side. It hit one team member.

"Boo-yah!" Lillian cheered.

She covered her mouth with her hands, feeling embarrassed with all eyes on her. Ash smiled at her exuberance. Cam didn't know he was smiling until he saw Lillian dancing at her success.

"Look like Cam got a trump card beside him," Ash said as he turned to Lillian, "I won't go easy on you,"

It was two vs two, so Lillian decided to come up with a strategy. She grabbed a ball from the floor and focused her eyes on Ash. He also caught her stare, too. She positioned to threw the ball, Ash was prepared to dodge it but it wasn't thrown toward him but to his team mate. It was an unexpected situation. The member was out.

"Strike!" Lillian yelled.

"Two against one, now," Cam said.

There was cruel gaze upon the new girl. They were jealous and angry because she was acting too close to their idols. Lillian dropped the ball from her hand when she sensed the glares from every girls. She lost her concentration to dodge the ball that Ash thrown at her. She was out of the game. The room's atmosphere turned back to normal. There was cheering for Ash and Cam. Once again, Lillian wished she was the wall. In the end, no one knew who won the game because the bell rang.

* * *

Lillian was being pushed against the wall by the girls who were jealous of her during the game. One was Nancy who been trying to get close to Cam since forever.

"You, someone who is a commoner, should not get too close to Ash and Cam. I'll beat you up!" Nancy yelled with anger.

She grabbed Lillian's collar and scowled at her while her friends cheered for her.

"Go Nancy! Beat her up!"

Suddenly, someone's arm grabbed Nancy from behind and leaned her against the wall. Nancy was shocked to see Ash being so close to her. He had his hand on the wall behind her.

"You saw how Lillian threw the ball at my team mate right? The poor boy still has a bruise on his shoulder. Don't be so angry at her, okay?" Ash said.

There goes his charm speak that made every girl melted whenever his voice echoed through their ears.

"Do you mind I borrow her for today?"

"S-sure,"

Ash grabbed Lillian and exited the school entrance.

"T-thanks…" Lillian said.

"No problem," Ash answered.

"I-I gotta go.. Bye.."

Before the girl left his side, Ash grabbed her arm.

"Erm… you were great today, I had fun at P.E."

"Thanks, you're great, too."

Lillian left the boy and headed to the mansion she was going to work at.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Maid

The old man from before was strolling in front of his mansion until he spotted Lillian.

"Oh you're here! Welcome! I've been waiting for you!" He greeted.

"Good afternoon, umm… sorry I don't know what to call you," Lillian replied.

"Call me Grams, I'd like that."

"B-but… I thought it would be something more.. polite… or professional."

The old man burst out laughing.

"Then… call me Master when you start working here, yeah?"

"Ahaha Okay.''

Lillian was taken for a tour around the huge mansion. One of the maids gave her a uniform that she must wear every day.

"My name is Nori, nice to meet you," The maid smiled.

"My name is Lillian, nice to meet you, too," Lillian replied

"We have a young master here, he'll be bringing his friends over so we'll be busy in the kitchen. We would like a little help from you."

"Sure, I work at a restaurant before."

"Great!"

They headed to the kitchen that was bigger than the restaurant Lillian worked at. The chef ordered the maids to cut the vegetables the way he instructed. This job might be fun, Lillian thought. She worked on preparing the food until night falls. The hot steamed dinner the chef made was displayed on the table, mocking the new maid. After the foods were delivered to the young master and his guests, the maids and butlers sat back to relax. Nori tapped on Lillian's shoulder

"Umm Lillian, would you be willing to stay here for the night to help us clean up?" Nori asked.

"S-stay here for the night?!" Lillian replied in surprise.

"Yes.. Some of the maids have to go home early so they can't stay back… only a few can…."

"But where will I sleep?"

"There's a room upstairs that preserves for maids who stay back for the night to clean."

"…Wow, this mansion has a lot of rooms,"

Nori giggled.

"Many rooms are use for the guests that come to rest here, such as young master's parents or his friends."

"Ohh I see.."

"So will you be willing to?"

"Sure…"

"Great! We'll be sharing room!"

"Sound fun!"

The guests left around ten o'clock. Everyone began to wash the dirty dishes and clean the mess.

"Lillian, can you bring water up to our young master? Second room to the left when you reach the second floor," Nori asked and winked at Lillian. She leaned close to her, "The young master is pretty cute, the other maids would be dying to see him."

The new maid laughed.

"I see, okay, I'll go visit him."

Lillian followed Nori's instruction and went to the second floor, second room to the left. She gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," The young master demanded.

His voice sent chills down her spine. She heard this voice before. In her heart, she hoped that it was just someone who might coincidentally sound like one of her classmate. Lillian slowly turned the door knob and looked through the opened crack. A boy was sitting on his spinning chair, facing his computer. He spun his chair to face her and his emerald green eyes focused on Lillian.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked.

"I works here…" Lillian replied nervously.

"ah.. so you're the new maid Grandpa was talking about."

"Sure?"

"How come I didn't see you serving the food?"

"You don't need to."

Lillian set the tray with glass of water on the table next to him. Cam grabbed her hand, giving her a surprise.

"Is that the way you talk to your master?" Cam ask.

His voice sent chill down her spine, she could feel goose bumps all over her body.

"S-sorry, young master."

The new maid ran out of the room to get away from the tension her young master gave her.

"How was it?" Nori asked.

"Horrible.." Lillian replied.

"Horrible? How come? Normal girls would be charm by his look or something like that."

"Those girls have problems, but you don't seem to be attract to him, either."

Nori smile at her friend.

"I have a boyfriend that I think is cuter than anyone else."

"Haha, no wonder."

Lillian felt so relaxed to have met Nori. She was able to make friend for the first time since her freshmen year.

Midnight came when everyone finished cleaning the mansion.

"Good job on working hard!" A butler said.

The maids and Nori yawned.

"We better go to sleep for tomorrow," Nori announced.

They changed out their maid uniforms and into the pajamas that were prepared in the closet. Everyone else grabbed a pillow and prepared to sleep.

"This place has everything! Even girls pajamas," Lillian said in amaze.

"Right? Master suggested us to buy supplied for maids or butlers that are going to stay overnight," Nori explained.

"Is that so? Well, Good night."

"Night."

That night, Lillian couldn't sleep at all, maybe she was nervous because she would be working under Cam. She wanted to go down stairs for some water so she carefully tried not to make any noises when exiingd the room. In the dark hallway, she desperately tried to find the stairs to the first floor. As she walked further while leaning on the left, knowing that she was closer to the stairs, she bumped into the edge of a banister with her waist. She accidentally let out a high-pitched scream but quickly covered her mouth. She took a few deep breaths while the pain eased away. The door to her right located in front of her suddenly creaked open. Cam stared at her with a straight face.

"What are you doing?" Cam asked.

"I-uh-uh..Stairs….um... dark.." Lillian trembled as she spoke, feared that she might had woke him up with her scream.

The young master sighed and opened his door wider to let the light run through the hallway. The way to the stairs was easier to see now.

"T-thank you…"

"While you're down there, get me a glass of water, too."

"Y-y-yes, young master."

Lillian rushed down the stair and brought up a glass of cold water.

"Thanks, go back to sleep," Cam said.

"okay."

She stumbled back down stair to a small table in the kitchen. She rested her head on the flat surface and fell asleep. By morning, her wrist watch alarmed her to wake up.

"Wh-what?" Lillian said looking around the room.

In panic, she rushed upstairs to get ready for school but she tripped on the last step. She got dressed into her uniform and redo her hair bun with a pen like usual. Her white shirt still had the stain from yesterday food but Lillian decided to leave it like that. She stepped outside the mansion and encountered the old man.

"G-good morning!" Lillian greeted.

"Good morning, up so early?" The old man asked.

"I have to go to school, see you in the afternoon, um… Grams…"

The old man seemed to be happy about Lillian calling him Grams. He burst out laughing in joy.

"Have a good day,"

* * *

Lillian felt like a zombie this morning. She was dragging her foot rather than walking like normal human.

"Two hours of sleep… I'm so tired… I feel like falling down to the ground and just fall asleep like a hobo here," Lillian mumbled.

When she reached the school, it was opened but was emptied. She arrived earlier than she thought she would even though she was only dragging herself. She entered her homeroom which was always left unlocked for students who came early. Lillian rested her head on the table and drifted to sleep.

Ash and Cam entered the classroom ten minutes after Lillian since the young master knew his new maid was getting ready for school in the early morning.

"Lillian's sleeping… She's very lucky it is us that enter the room after her," Ash whispered.

"She's reckless like that," Cam replied.

Ash bend down in front of Lillian and rested his arms on her desk. He blew onto her bang that had fallen down from her hair.

"Ash, stop messing with her," Cam warned.

"Hehe, she's cute when she's sleeping," Ask answered.

"She won't be cute when she wakes up, though."

Lillian opened her eyes to found Ash staring at her.

"grrrrr…" Lillian growled.

"Someone woke up as a zombie today."

"Noisy people…"

"You look like you haven't slept for thousands years,"

"…."

Lillian went back to sleep again but soon the class became noisy. Nancy and her friends were flirting with Cam like normal. Some other girls were all over Ash who was still in front of the sleepy girl. The boys behind were talking about their hilarious night and laughed throughout the room. The room went deep silent when Cam slammed his hand on the table. All eyes were on him except for Lillian's.

"You, get out of that seat," Cam demanded, his eyes look directly to Nancy's eyes.

"W-w-what?" Nancy stuttered.

"You're too noisy, I hate your high-pitch voice."

"B-but I was just—"

"I said get out of that seat."

"But I won't have another place to sit…"

Cam stood up from his desk and walked over to the new girl that was still sleeping soundly despise all of the noises. He pulled her by the wrist and yanked her up. Lillian was unable to gain her balance due to sudden force acting upon her. So she fell down to ground but Cam caught her. Her eyes were still out of focus, but she was curious at the silence in the classroom.

"Hey Cam! That's just being too rash!" Ash yelled.

Cam ignored him and turned to Nancy who was about to tears up.

"This seat is for her. She's quieter unlike you who can't shut up."

Nancy's idol's words hurt her like thousands of daggers stabbed into her heart. She ran to the bathroom with tears streamed down her eyes.

"You bastard…" Lillian muttered. She had finally gained her vision and balance.

She pushed Cam away and gave him an angry stare.

"It is not necessary for you to say that to Nancy, someone who is in love with you," Lillian yelled.

"She annoys me," Cam replied with plain expression.

"It still don't give you the right to hurt someone who desperately trying to show you her love and that she exist."

Cam was lost for words, he couldn't stare into Lillian's honest eyes. She stopped her voice when those familiar cold gaze of the girls cast onto her, as if telling her, stop talking to him. Lillian knew something will happen if she talked to Cam for too long. She wasn't scare of being beat up or being curse at, she was scare to get in troubles that would make the principal kick her out. A long sig0h escaped her, she was tired and exhausted.

"You got a lot of words out of her," Ash said.

" I never even thought she would ever talk for more than 6 words," Cam answered.

"Sometime she does, but rarely."

Cam stared at the girl sitting beside him, she was half dead and half alive. He somewhat became interested in her.

Class lessons were hard for Lillian. She was half-asleep during the teaching. Her notes were disorganized and messy because she couldn't focuse. During lunch, the new girl was waddling with a tray of food in her hand.

"Oh great.. Three days into this school and I'm already sleeping in class. How am I going to aim for a perfect score? If my grade drops, I would be kick out for sure… That would be so humiliating," Lillian murmured. She forced herself to stuff her tummy with freshly baked food to get energy.

After that, she went back to her classroom for a nap. Cam, Ash, Laney, and Georgia were already there when Lillian entered, but she was exhausted to do anything. The two girls glanced at her in disgusts as if she was garbage that was thrown into the room. Lillian yawned and rested her cheek on the table with her arms wide opened.

"What an unpleasant sight," Laney said.

"Now now, Laney, don't be so mean," Ash replied.

"It wasn't a lie," Cam added.

Lillian stood up from her chair and slammed her hand on the table. She began to somnambulated to the door, where she can exit the noisy room that only filled with harsh words. She went to the washroom and splashed her face with cold water.

"Wake up!" Lillian demanded to her reflection. She returned to class as soon as the bell rang.

* * *

The whole P.E class continued the dodge-ball game with the last two teams from yesterday. It ended shortly after 5 minutes because the players weren't as challenging as Cam and Ash. Lillian could had had more time resting if the teams didn't finished their games so fast. The coach decided to create two superior teams, which contained members that were great at throwing and dodging. As expected, Ash and Cam were in it. Unfortunately, Lillian was picked to be in the game, too. But she was on Ash's team this time. He smiled at her and patted her back.

"Come on, Lillian. Let's beat Cam this time!" Ash said excitedly.

The girl was still drowsy from over-working and lack of sleep yesterday. Even in P.E she couldn't lift up her eyelashes. When the whistle echoed through the gym, rubber balls were being thrown back and forth but the atmosphere was much more competitive. During the whole game, Lillian only moved to the right and left while the others were struggling to eliminate their opponents.

"7 minutes left!" the coach yelled.

It was five against three this time.

"You're outnumbered, Ash!" Cam shouted.

"Tsk! Just watch when you lose!" Ash replied.

"Not gonna happen!"

For some reasons, Lillian knew her team have fewer members than Cam's but she did not want to lose to him. Perhaps it was her anger that she stored inside her chest since the beginning of the day? Or maybe she just hated him? She grabbed the ball that sat quietly on the floor next to her and threw it to the other side with powerful force. It smacked the boy's chest with a throb. Everyone stared at her in disbelieve. A girl like her could give such a powerful throw.

"Nice! I've been trying to get him out for awhile, thanks!" Ash said then he turned to Cam. "Look like she's in the mood, you're dead!"

A girl from Cam's team tried to throw the ball at Lillian with all of the strength but she caught it.

"Out! Now hurry up and finish the game, I want to know the winner! You got 5 minutes!" The coach shouted.

Three against three, this was a chance to be the winner.

"Watch out for Lillian, she'll go super Saiyan on you!" Ash shouted to Cam.

Again, there were cold stares upon her, like yesterday's. Ash stared at Lillian who stood motionlessly beside him. He pulled her close to him which surprised her.

"Don't worry about them, they won't be able to do anything to you as long as I'm around," Ash smiled.

"Thank you…" Lillian whispered.

"HEY! NO CHATTING! We only got 4 minutes left!" The coach shouted

Cam took the chance to eliminated Ash while he was distracted.

"Darn it!" Ash shouted.

In the end, it was Cam and Lillian who would be fighting for their team victory.

"Lillian, beat him up for me!"

"2 minutes! I swear you two better settle this game right now!"

"GO CAM!"

The two students in the center looedk at each other. Neither of them did anything, they were waiting for their opponent to make a move.

"1 minute! Come on! time is ticking!"

The intensity in this room became stronger. The spectators were silent and confused.

"Why aren't they doing anything?"

Lillian let out a long sigh and squeezed the ball tightly in her hands. She knew that Cam would catch the ball if she was to throw it at him. Instead, she decided to threw all the balls from the floor to the corner, far away from him. Cam would have no choice but to throw the ball back at her. If Lillian could catch it, he would be out. Then, the bell rang.

"FOOLS! I TOLD YOU TO MAKE IT QUICK!" The coach yelled.


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth Self

Lillian was on her way to work after she finished her homework at home.

"Good afternoon," Lillian yawned.

"Good afternoon, Lillian, you look exhausted," Nori replied.

"Yeah… I only has two hours of sleep yesterday…"

"Oh my! Why?"

"I don't know why."

"I see…Hope you have a good sleep today."

"Thanks…"

Nori gave Lillian a smile and patted her back.

"Well, we gotta get to work!"

"Yeah…"

"Lillian, can you clean the pool today?" A butler asked.

"Yeah, sure, where is it?" Lillian replied.

"If you go straight through the living room and turn left, there's a clear-glass door which you'll be able to find where the pool is."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

Lillian grabbed a duster, surface cleaner, a towel and went to the pool as the butler instructed. It wasn't hard to find the glass door because other maids were gathering around it.

"Isn't he so charming?" The maid said dreamily.

"I'm so glad I work here!"

"He's rich, hot, and perfect!"

Through the visible door, Cam was resting on a pool chaise lounge chair under the shadow of a huge umbrella.

"Um.. excuse me… May I pass through the door?" Lillian asked.

The maids stared at her with their mouth open.

"You were told to clean the pool?" One maid asked.

"Uhh.. yes…"

"Lucky! I wish I was you!"

"You can take the job if you want."

"We wished to… but we got our own jobs to do."

"Oh I see."

"Well we got to go before Master yell at us, have fun."

Lillian waved at them goodbye and entered the door. The pool was bigger than her bedroom. There were ruffles as the leaves fell onto the water. Four chaise lounge chairs were arrayed on each side of the pool with white table on each end. The maid began to dust the outdoor furniture that were far away from Cam. Lastly, she stood next to him while cleaning the last chair. There was a silence except for the sound of the duster rubbing against the wood.

"Hey!" Cam yelled.

Lillian was startled by his sudden call.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered.

"Is being honest a bad thing?" Cam asked.

"N-no…"

He stood up and grabbed Lillian by her shoulder. His eyes focused directly into hers.

"I was being honest about Nancy this morning. Why were you angry?"

"…"

Lillian's heart was racing so fast she couldn't speak. She took a few steps back, forcing herself out of Cam's hold.

"H-hey! You're gonna fall!" Cam yelled.

The maid forgot that there was a pool behind her, so she took one more step back. The young master tried to grab her but he fell into the pool, too. Both gasped for air when they reached the surface.

"S-s-sorry, young master!" Lillian stuttered.

"You still haven't answer my question," Cam said.

They were unaware of the position they were in. While Lillian was drowning, Cam grabbed her waist to help her up. She stayed silent to calm down her racing heart. Unfortunately, she did not know how to swim and they were in the middle of a deep pool. She knew she had to hold on to her young master to keep herself from drowning, again. With a deep breath, she stared into his eyes. The words stuck in her throat every time she tried to speak.

"Y-you know, truth hurts," Lillian answered.

"…."

"but no one want to be lies to. Do you?"

"no."

"Nancy didn't want to lie to herself and kept silence when she's around you. She wanted to express her truth self to you because a special feeling for you developed inside her heart. She would be lying to you if she were to pretend to be quiet."

"…"

"You did tell her the truth about how you felt and you proved it with your action. But you know, you have to be aware of her feeling before you do something."

Cam let out a chuckle.

"If I was considering about her feeling, that wouldn't be my truth self, then I'd be lying to you and everyone else," Cam answered.

"If I wasn't angry at you for your action, I'd be lying to you and everyone else." Lillian replied. "In the end, everyone spoke the truth."

"That was a nice lecture from you, considering you don't talk much in class."

Lillian felt her face turned red. She pushed Cam away from her but she turned even redder when she realized how close they were a moment ago. Unaware of the fact that she didn't know how to float, she sank into the water.

"E-hey!" Cam shouted.

He dived into the water to save her. The young master brought his maid back to the ground before she drowned again. The pen in Lillian's bun fell out, showing the length of her long hair that reached down to the ground while she was sitting on the gray cement. Cam's eyes were wide opened.

"Your hair is so long…" He said.

"Why are you acting so surprise?" Lillian asked.

"I've never seen your hair down before."

"Now you have."

The glass door slides opened with a scream, "Hey Cam!"

Cam looked to the source of the voice to find Ash walking toward him.

"Who's the new maid?" Ash asked.

He came close to the new maid and stared at her with his eyes wide opened and his jaw dropped.

"Lillian?! What are you doing here?"

"I-I work here…"

"Woah… how come I never know about this?"

"You never ask."

The boy turned to Cam who was confused.

"Hold up, how do you know she's a new maid?" Cam look puzzled.

"I don't know, she just looks different from the back? Maybe it's because her hair is long?" Ash answered.

"…"

"WAIT! Lillian! Your hair is so long!"

From the door, another voice called out.

"Lillian! What happened to you?" Nori shouted.

She rushed over to Lillian and bowed down to her young masters.

"Excuse me, young masters, may I take Lillian to dry her up?"

"You should before she gets sick."

"Thank you."

Nori grabbed her friend by the hand and escaped the awkward atmosphere.

"Are you okay, Lillian? You seem to be having troubles with the two young masters there" She giggled.

"Yes, thank you. I owe you one," Lillian replied.

"No worries. Maybe you should go clean yourself and go home. You seem exhausted."

"Okay. Thank you."

After Lillian was all cleaned and dried, she found the young masters waiting for her in the living room.

"This can't be good…" Lillian mumbled.

They stared at her in an observant way, at the side of the new girl they hadn't seen before. She was wearing a simple dress featured blossoms with pink and red petals with green leaf. Its fold-pleated skirt reached down to her knee. Her well-combed hair that separated into two portions lay on her shoulders. Her long bang was brushed to the left.

"Where did you get that dress?" Ash asked.

"Nori," Lillian replied.

"It looks pretty on you," Ash gave her a smile.

"Thanks."

Lillian bowed down to them and dashed through the door to hide her flushed cheeks. She saw Kana strolling around when she exited the mansion. He met her eyes the moment he looked up and he gave her a friendly wave.

"Lillian! How've you been?" Kana shouted.

She ran excitedly to her old co-worker.

"Good, you?" Lillian replied.

"We're lonely without you. Boss shouldn't have given you up."

Lillian giggled and replied, "I miss working with you."

"Then come back to us. You are our lucky charm."

"Boss will throw me back here."

"True. She wants the best for you."

They laughed together and walked side-by-side. Though, there was a silence lingering around the air for a moment.

"Is the school treating you well?" Kana asked.

"Huh?" Lillian asked. She was stunned by his question.

"Rich kids there are obnoxious. Some girls could get overwhelmed with jealousy, especially to girls like you."

"Why…?"

"Well, because you are much prettier and smarter than them."

Lillian cast her gaze to the ground to hide her redden face.

"H-how would you know that?"

"You're the prettiest I have ever seen."

The girl surely knew that her face was like a tomato by now. Her heart was beating rapidly inside her chest.

"Well, it was nice to talk to an old friend, again. I got to go now. See you later," Kana said smiling.

"Bye bye," Lillian waved at him.

She was a little bit disappointed to see him leaving but it was a good talk.

"Come visit us!" Kana shouted.

"Mhm!"

Lillian was lying in bed with mind full of thoughts. She remembered Kana said 'old friend'. She had never considered him anything more or less than a co-worker. But she was glad he thought of her as a friend.

* * *

This was Lillian's 4th week into school, she was leaning her head against the hard desk as her gentle breath escaped her nose. The poor girl had been staying up all night to study for her tests that were given today. When the lunch bell rang, she stumbled to the school's roof. She gave up her lunch time to take a little nap in a little corner.

"Move aside, this is my spot."

Lillian opened her eyes wide enough to get a clear view of the person face. It was Cam. She was preparing to leave the spot but Cam pulled her back.

"I only told you to move aside, so stay here," Cam said.

"…"

The girl did as she was told because she was too tired to find another place anyways. They leaned against the wall, restoring their drained energy. Cam caught a glance of Lillian's calm face. Her hair swayed in the direction of the wind.

"Why are you here?" Lillian asked in a soft tone as she rubbed her eyes.

"This has always been my resting spot," Cam answered.

"Why?"

"It's quiet here."

"Am I interrupting your peace?"

Cam thought about her question. He always liked to stay on the roof alone when no one was there, but he doesn't seem to mind with Lillian by his side.

"I don't know."

"Cam," Lillian spoke in a stern voice.

"What?" Cam felt like he was in serious question as her voice stayed in his ears.

"What is your truth-self?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're mean to me in school. You're nice to me at home. You're mysterious when we're alone. You made me filled with curiosities," Lillian's eyes fixed directly into the boy's beautiful emerald eyes.

He responded to her gaze and chuckled.

"I don't even know myself. Maybe I wanted your attention?" Cam admitted. He regretted spatting those words out in front of her.

"Attention. You got it. I talk to you more than I usually do to other people. It's strange."

"That makes me feel special."

"Don't get the wrong idea. There is no special feeling for you. I guess I am recognizing you as a friend."

Cam felt a little disappointed. Inside his heart, he wanted to be something _more _than just a friend. It wasn't a love kind of thing, yet. He thought of being someone who was closed to her enough to be able to share everything about how they felt.

"Should I be grateful?" Cam responded.

"I guess not," Lillian replied in a rather sleepy voice.

Cam turned to the girl who was sleeping against the wall. She must have been exhausted. He let her stayed like that then woke her up when the bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5 Ice Punishment

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harvest Moon characters. _

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for great reviews. I am very happy to read them even if there are only a few. _

* * *

Nori stared at Lillian's weary way of cleaning the table. It looked likes she hadn't been sleeping.

"What's wrong, Lillian?" Nori asked while wearing her worried expression.

"I stayed up too late to study for my tests today. I didn't get any chance of sleep," Lillian replied.

"Aww, you've been working hard lately, do you want to rest for a bit?"

"It's okay, I can still going."

"Okay, don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"Okay, thank you for worrying."

"You're welcome."

Ash and Cam burst in through the kitchen door and each sat next to Lillian.

"Good afternoon, young masters," Nori greeted the boys. "Do you need anything?"

"No, we're just coming to check on Lillian," Ash replied.

"oh, I see." Nori smiled at Lillian and went back to work.

Ash poked the dozy girl that seemed like she didn't pay attention to anyone. She looked up at him with her drowsy eyes.

"Yes, young master?" Lillian said with gravelly voice.

"Woah, did we just walk into the Zombie Apocalypse?" Ash teased Lillian.

"Probably, she been like that the whole day," Cam replied.

Lillian stood up from the table grumpily.

"Why yes, young masters. This zombie is going to eat you alive because it's eager to rip some fresh humans' heads apart."

Ash jabbed Cam's side with his elbow.

"She's saying more than 6 words, should we be scare?"

"I think we should make a run…"

The boys turned to the maid who was giving them a merciless smile.

"Young masters, is something wrong?" Lillian asked.

The two young masters sensed chills running down their spine. They back away a few steps and ran through the door.

"Nori, I'll be right back," Lillian said.

She followed the boys and began her hunt. She walked into the living room and looked around the place.

"Let's see, who's the closest here," Lillian murmured. "Ash."

She stood still and folded her arms to her chest.

"Young master, please come out under that table," her voice stiffed.

Ash crawled out of his hiding spot and laughed.

"You're very good at sensing people."

It seemed like he had forgotten the reason he was running away. Lillian came close to him and knocked him down then later she tied him up.

"H-hey Li-!" Ash's mouth was taped.

"Next is young master, Cam. Please wait patiently while I look for him."

As Lillian turned away, there was a hidden smile behind the tape of the young master. She stepped inside a new room that was prepared for guests who came by to visit. She stood by the bathroom door and said, "Young master, please come out of the bathroom."

In a moment, the door swung opened. Cam stared at the maid with wide-eyed.

"Impressive. How did you know I was here?"

"Just a feeling, but perhaps you had forgotten why you ran, young master?"

"Oh… right…"

Before Cam could ran away again, Lillian grabbed him and knocked him down. She tied him up the way she did to Ash.

"This feels like you're kidnapping us," Cam said.

"Maybe that's too nice, young master?"

She dragged them to Cam's bath tub that was big enough to fit two people.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Cam stuttered as a drop of sweat dripped down his forehead.

"MHM-MHM!" Ash screamed.

Lillian turned the cold water on which leaves the two young masters with chills. She poured ice into the tub and watch them scooted away from the cold breeze.

"Ahh! It's cold!"

"MHM-MHM!"

"Get us out-" Cam paused in the middle of his sentence when he saw Lillian sleeping, resting her head on the bath tub.

After fifteen minutes, Nori came inside to Cam's room. She gasped at the image she was seeing. Her two young masters were being tied up inside the bath tub while her friend slept beside them. She rushed to the boys and pulled Ash's tape off his mouth.

"H-hey… can you um… take us out of here? My bottom is freezing…" Ash said while his teeth chattered.

"Yes, young masters."

Nori woke Lillian up who was in a daze after opening her eyes.

"Come on, Lillian. Please help me!" Nori said as she struggled to pull Cam out.

"S-sorry!"

Lillian quickly untied Ash and dragged him out of the bath tub. He forced himself to stand up in front of her and take a step forward. Unfortunately, his feet were still numb and he lost his balance. The boy fell right on top of Lillian who looked shock as ever. Cam stared at their position which made him felt annoyed.

Cam and Ash sat on the couch with blankets covering them as they shivered.

"S-sorry young masters, please forgive me!" Lillian apologized.

"Y-you're s-s-so s-scary w-w-when you s-s-said m-more t-t-than s-s-six w-words…" Ash teeth chattered again.

"S-she l-l-l-literally p-pun-punish us…" Cam joined.

"I-it w-was th-the s-s-s-sc-scar-scariest t-time in my life."

Lillian carried a withering expression on her face. Ash smiled at her.

"B-b-but you know, t-today w-was still fun."

The words left Ash's mouth brought a smile on the maid's face. Later, Nori pulled her friend's hand into the kitchen.

"What is it, Nori?" Lillian asked.

"Here," Nori handed her a white envelope.

"What's in here?"

Lillian took out a check with 4 digits on the right side.

"T-two thousand dollar? Woah! This is two times more than the payment from Boss!"

Nori smiled at her and said "You've been working very hard. You earn it."

"Thank you…"

"I support you! And your romance, too!"

"W-what?!" Lillian stuttered. She felt her cheek turning red.

"Oh come on! Tell me which young master you'd like to date! " Nori asked with curious and jovial tone.

"N-none!"

"Aww, well, they seem to like you," the maid grinned.

"How?" Lillian tilted her head to the side

"Young master Cam spends more time in the living room than his room. Young master Ash came here more often since you started working here."

"Maybe it was just a coincidence?"

"No no no, I watched a lot of anime and k-drama. I know where this is going."

The maids laughed together.

"Well, Lillian, I'll be rooting for whoever you choose."

From the living room, they heard girls gasping and screaming.

"Oh my gosh! What are you two doing?!"

"J-just chilling and cooling."

Nori and Lillian walked out of the kitchen to find Georgia and Laney stood in front of their young masters in shock.

"Good afternoon, young mistresses," Lillian and Nori bowed politely.

Laney glared at Lillian in shock.

"Why are _you_ here," Her taut voice sent Lillian a hostile invitation.

"I- er… I worked here…" Lillian quavered,

She turned away from the maid and stared at Cam.

"What _exactly _happened to you two?"

"We messed with a sleepy monster."

"What?"

Lillian interrupted their conversation.

"Umm! Excuse me for interrupting but it was my fault. I –uh… soaked the two young masters in cold water with ice…" she felt her body shaking in front of the two young mistresses.

"You what?" Georgia said in an unpleasant tone.

"A poor maid like you got some nerves to do such a thing?" the blonde said.

Ash stared at Lillian's fidgeting hands. She was focusing directly on the floor instead of Laney's eyes.

"I-"

"Hey! I allowed her to do that. I was the one who made her angry first," Ash interrupted Lillian's sentence. He walked toward the maid and pulled her against his chest.

"Because of her, I finally know what fear really was and I had fun."

Lillian looked at Cam who was already staring at her. His gaze created a restless feeling inside her chest.

"So why did you two come here?" Cam asked turning to the two young mistresses.

"We just wanted to visit you," The blonde replied.

"Alright, want to hang out in the pool then?"

"…sure."

"Come on, Ash. Let's go."

Ash smiled at Lillian and ran up to Cam. The maid turned to Nori who was grinning.

"I think I'm out of breath…" Lillian sighed.

"That was so romantic!" Nori giggled and fan-girl screamed.

"W-what are you saying! That was horrible…"

"Young master Ash was standing up for you!"

"I am grateful for that but…"

"Hehe. Let's move on to another subject. Your shift is over, are you planning to stay here today?"

"Well, do you need help with anything until midnight?"

" I don't know yet. The chef might prepare a lot of food since there are guests coming over."

"I hated when he does that. The freshly cooked food always stared at me, making me feel hungry," Lillian sighed.

Nori giggled and replied, "I know what you mean, I get hungry, too."

"I guess, I'll stay for tonight if you are since its Friday."

"Okay. Do you want to go out for a walk? Get some fresh air and come back."

"Yeah, I might need that."

Lillian stretched her arms in the air when she walked out of the mansion.

"Fresh air! I feel so revived!" Lillian chirped.

She walked far away from the mansion where she found Kana strolling around on the side walk.

"Hey Lillian!" Kana shouted as he ran up to her.

"Hi, Kana. What are you doing here?" Lillian replied.

"I was just hoping you'd walk by here, actually."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you like before."

Lillian felt her cheek flushed. Seeing Kana helped her relaxed from all the tension she had.

"Is today your day off?" She asked.

"Yup, wanna go visit Boss?" Kana replied.

"Let's go."

They walked to the restaurant where Lillian used to work. They peaked inside to find a middle-age lady sitting alone behind the counter. She was trying to solve the Sudoku in her book.

"Boss! Guess who's coming?" Kana cheered at the lady.

Still not looking up, the boss replied, "What? Did you find a girlfriend or something?"

"N-no! she's here!"

The lady finally look up with eyes wide opened. She ran up to Lillian and gave her a tight hug.

"Lillian! I've miss you so much!"

"I miss you, too."

Lillian felt something hard against her head. The boss had smacked her with the Sudoku book.

"Oww! What did you do that for?" Lillian cried.

"How could you not visit me?!" Boss yelled.

"I wanted to but I couldn't. I was so tired from staying up too late."

"No excuses! You better visit me more often!"

"Alright alright! I will make more time for you because you're special."

"Uh-huh. Are you two going on a date or something?" The boss asked.

Lillian and Kana turned away from each other. Their cheeks became as red as a tomato.

"N-no, we just encountered each other," Lillian replied.

"Oh really? Why are you two so red?"

"I-it getting hot in here," Kana stammered.

The boss grinned at them and gestured her hands for them to get out of her shop.

"Shoo-shoo. Get out of my restaurant."

Lillian and Kana walked out awkwardly. Neither said anything to each other. They walked side by side in the noisy crowd yet carried the silence with them.

"MOVE ASIDE!" Someone shouted.

Kana grabbed Lillian's hand and pulled her away from the man that was about to crash into her.

"Phew, that was a close one. Are you okay?" Kana sighed.

"Y-yeah…"

They walked back to the place where they encountered each other.

"I-I got to get back to work. It was nice visiting Boss with you," Lillian said.

"Let's hang out again soon," Kana replied.

"Mhm."

Like that, they waved at each other and walked in the opposite direction. When Lillian got back to the mansion, Nori was panicking until she saw her at the door.

"Lillian!" Nori called.

"What's wrong?"

"The chef! He fell ill so he has to leave early! We have no one to make the meals for the guests!"

"No maids can cook or something?"

"They can… but they only know how to make simple stuff… We need something fancy."

Lillian released a long sigh and shook her head.

"Food don't need to be fancy. It's food. Let's make something simple for them."

"But-"

"We can make it look… creative…?"

"hmm.. we can try."

The two maids set off to the kitchen and began cooking.

"Fried fish with rice!" Lillian cheered.

"Crab soup, too!" Nori joined

"Fried chicken wings with sauce!"

"Bacon Omelet!"

"Toast Butter!"

"Chicken Noodle Soup!"

"ALL DONE!" Lillian shouted.

They began to served the food to the young masters and mistresses outside in the pool.

"The food looks different," Cam said as he carefully studied the food.

Nori bowed down.

"S-sorry young master, the chef has to go home because he got very ill."

"Who made the food?"

Nori and Lillian stared at each other nervously.

"It was me," Lillian answered.

Ash held up a piece of the Bacon Omelet with his chopsticks.

"So Lillian made this… Is it poisonous?" Ash asked. A drop of sweat ran down his back when he felt the familiar merciless smile from the maid.

"Why yes, young master Ash, it might be very poisonous for you. Are you going to eat it or not?" Lillian's sarcastic and caustic voice was scarier than anybody.

He chomped down his food nervously and smile at Lillian. Surprisingly, it tasted better than he expected.

"Ash! Why would you eat the food made by commoner like _her_?" Laney said with disgust.

"Her food tastes fine, maybe even better than the chef. You girls should try it," Cam interrupted.

"Actually! This fried fish tastes really good!" Georgia added. "Laney, you should try some!"

The blonde felt the humiliation rose stronger as she watched the maid smiling. She envied the girl for getting so much attention. Mixing with the humiliating feeling was anger and jealousy. Laney sat down and forcefully swallowed the food made by the person she despised the most.

Lillian gave them a broad smile and turned to Ash. Her facial expression turned dark with a scary smile.

"So young master Ash, did the poison goes through your system yet?"

"Uh-uh-… N-no…"

"That sucks."

The maid stared at him and returned to her genuine smile.

"What kind of drinks would you like?" Nori asked politely.

"Another edible one," Cam looked at Lillian and gave her a teasing smile.

Ash jerked his elbow to his best friend's stomach.

"I don't think you should tease her. She been giving me the chills," Ash whispered.

"Like she can scare me. Beside, I'm worrying about my safety," Cam replied.

Nori giggled at her young masters and turned to the other girls.

"What would you like to drink, young mistresses?"

"Anything is fine," Laney said.

"Can you make something good that you always drink?" Georgia requested.

The two maids bowed and walked into the kitchen. When they escaped the sight of the guests, they gave each other a high-five.

"Way to go Lillian! We did it!"

"Yeah!"

They set off to prepared their homemade drinks and served them when finished.

"What is this?" Georgia asked.

"It's banana and strawberry smoothie. They are very healthy!" Nori said.

"This?" Laney added.

"It's Passion Fruit drink. It's very healthy for you, too."

The two mistresses smiled as they took a sip of their drink. On the other side, there were the two young masters who were curious about their cups of unknown dark liquid.

"What's in this?" Cam asked.

"I added a little bit of toxic to the sink water to make this. Would my young master cares to test if it's edible or not?" Lillian said calmly. She was giving them an unreadable smile.

"I told you she's scary!" Ash whispered to his best friend.

"Shouldn't you be testing it for your master?" Cam said.

Lillian only smile and replied, "I cannot do that. It is quite rude for me to drink what was specially made for you. Therefore, my young master, you should be the one to taste it."

"Don't do it Cam! It's a trap…!"

Cam's lip curved up into a set smile and took a sip of his drink.

"It's good."

"Glad you like it. Maybe the toxic will sink into you later, young master?"

The sarcastic tone in the maid's voice was a malicious sound that sent chills all over Cam's skin. He caught himself staring at Lillian's tender smile under the moon's big radiance that shone above the dark, clear sky. That smile to which he loved the best and only to disappeared in a short time. And that beautiful smile of hers invited his best friend's pensive gaze.


	6. Chapter 6 Movie Night

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harvest Moon's characters. _

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading my story. It means a lot to me ^-^. Please review if there is anything you like or dislike. Have a sweet day c:_

* * *

"Ahh… it's twelve o'clock already… I'm so tired."

"We did a great job today, Lillian."

"Yes we did but I think I'm getting old. My back hurts from bending too much."

Lillian groaned while resting her upper body on the table.

"Do you want to go to sleep first?" Nori asked.

"Nah, I'll wait when you finish."

"Alright!"

Lillian watched Nori organizing the cooking utensils neatly into the shelves and drawer. The kitchen door slammed opened where Cam entered.

"Good evening, young master," Nori greeted politely as she closed the final door on the shelf.

"Good morning, young master," Lillian added.

"It's twelve a.m but I guess you have a point," Cam smiled and turned to Nori.

"Can I get a cup of water?"

"Sure!"

The young master sat next to Lillian and rested his chin on his hand.

"Why aren't you helping Nori out, you lazy bum?"

"She wouldn't let me!"

"Stop with the excuse," Cam smirked.

"Young master, didn't you come here for a cup of water?"

"Yup. Just waiting for it."

Lillian turned to Nori who was smiling with a cup in her hand.

"Here you go young master," Nori said.

"Thanks,"

Once again, the kitchen door swung open by Ash. He entered with a broad smile on his face.

"Lillian!" Ash yelled.

"Good evening, young master Ash," Nori greeted.

"Good morning, young master Ash," Lillian added.

"It's twelve o'clock in the morning but I guess you have a point."

Ash grabbed Lillian's hand and smiled at her.

"Wanna watch a horror movie with us?"

"W-why?" Lillian stammered. She could feel her heart raced faster than usual as a tingling feeling running through her chest.

"Just for fun! C'mon!"

"N-no! I-I umm I'm still in my maid uniform!"

"Then go change, we'll wait for you."

Lillian turned to Nori in hope that she would has a backup but unfortunately, her friend only smiled and said, "Go on, Lillian, you'll be fine."

"S-sorry, young master Ash but I must refuse your invitation." The maid watched as Ash's exuberance became lifeless.

"Why not?"

"Excuse me for interrupting you, young master," Nori said before she bend down and whispered her words into Ash's ear. His sad grimace became lively again.

"Why are you inviting this maid to watch a scary movie with us?" Cam asked.

"I don't know."

After Ash finished his sentence, he pulled Cam out of the kitchen excitedly. Then Nori grinned at her friend.

"What is it?" Lillian asked in curiosity.

"I see a love triangle between you and the two young masters," Nori smiled.

"No way!"

"Alright alright. I finished my job, want to go get change?"

"Yeah!"

The two maids changed into their pajamas and lay on their beds. Not too long before Lillian felt comfortable in bed, there were knocks on the door.

"Lillian, can you get that?" Nori asked.

"Sure."

As soon as the door opened, Ash pulled Lillian out of the room by the hand and smiled.

"Let's go watch the scary movie?" Ash asked.

"N-no way! I don't want to!" the maid stammered.

Her young master's expression turned into a frown like before. He looked at her with the plead eyes that destroyed her rejection.

"Please?"

"…"

Lillian turned to Nori for help but she only signal for them to leave.

"If anything happens, scream very loud!" Nori said.

Ash chuckled and took the maid to Cam's room.

"Why are you shaking?" Cam asked.

"N-n-no! I'm n-not s-shaking!" Lillian stuttered.

Cam studied her carefully and grinned.

"Oh? Don't tell me you're afraid of ghost," Cam teased.

"What! I'm not!" Lillian refused to accept her young master's statement. She scanned around the big room that was more organized than expected. A big screen TV was displayed on the wall, facing the end of a king size bed. A few big stuff animals sat quietly on the mattress. Cam followed her gaze and said, "Those are from Laney. She gave them to me on my birthday."

"Oh…"

"Hey are you guys ready? The movie is playing!" Ash cheered.

Lillian felt her heart thumping faster and her body shivered at the scary image on the screen. The two young masters sat on the ground while the maid settled herself between them.

"Umm may I sit here?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied with a smile.

Cam pulled one of his stuff animal down and held them in front of Lillian.

"Here, hug it if you need a hug-buddy."

"Thank you."

The room was pitch black, leaving the only source of light was the scenes playing on the TV. Lillian clung onto the fluffy bear that was bigger than her body as the music got more intense.

"OH MY GOSH! DON'T GO IN THERE!" Ash shouted.

"SHE'S GOING TO DIE!" Lillian added.

Cam couldn't help but laughed at the maid who was so unenthusiastic to watch the movie earlier but now she had so much energy to scream with Ash in the night.

"Quiet! You're going to wake Grandpa up!"

"S-sorry, young master."

Soon, Lillian's eyelids became heavy and she drifted asleep. The next morning, the maid found herself in a sitting position between the two young masters. Cam was hugging the bear with his head on her lap while Ash lay on the other lap. They look so innocent that she wanted to poke their cheeks.

"You're awake?" Cam asked.

"I-uh- y-yeah…" Lillian was startled when he burst out the question.

"That's quite a lustful stare you're giving us."

"W-what? I wasn't staring."

"Uh-huh."

"You sure talk a lot for a person who just woke up."

Cam smirked and replied, "I've been awake. Your lap feel like a fat bunny. It's comfortable."

"It's rude to call people fat!" Lillian opposed.

"Truth hurts."

Lillian looked away and pouted up her cheeks.

"What a fluffy pillow… Soft and fat like a big… gigantic… marshmallow…" Ash moaned as he buried his face on Lillian's lap.

"See? I told you so, even Ash said you're fat in his sleep. You know what that mean? The truth had been spoken."

Lillian pushed the boys' heads off and walked toward the door. She glowered at them and bowed down.

"Please excuse me, young masters," Lillian said.

Ash groaned as he tried to understand the situations.

"What happened?"

"You called her fat in your sleep," Cam replied.

"Who?"

"Who else lap did you used to sleep on?"

Ash hesitated for a moment as if he was trying to remember what happened last night. Was it Lillian? He thought.

"Why didn't you shut me up?!"

He rushed out of the room to find Lillian but he bumped into Nori.

"Good morning, young master. Did you sleep well?" the maid greeted as always.

"Umm... do you know where Lillian is?"

"She's getting dress in the maid room right now. Do you need anything, young master?"

"Yeah, I need to apologize to her immediately," Ash replied and let out a sigh.

"Did something happen?" Nori frowned at the boy who was fidgeting his fingers.

"Uh- you see… I accidentally said something rude to her… uhh…"

The maid widened her eyes in surprise. She was curious about what happened during the movie night but she was not dared to ask.

"Nori, I'm going to the supermarket. Do you need me to buy anything?"

Nori turned around to find Lillian standing behind her, dressed in her uniform.

"Good morning, young master," Lillian bowed politely.

"G-good morning…" Ash stuttered.

To Ash, Lillian was always pretty even without make-up or fancy clothes. She was still beautiful even if her hair was a mess. He caught himself in the spider web of her beauty and his lip curved into a smile.

"Why don't you go shopping with our two young masters?" Nori suggested with a smile.

Lillian still had the lingering anger toward Cam this morning but she forced a thin smile.

"But would young masters Ash and Cam be bothered?"

"No way!" Ash yelled.

The two maids themselves were surprised when the young master raised his voice.

"I- um- I mean… you're fun to hang out with… I like being with you," Ash felt his cheeks steaming hot and red. He wished the words would choked back down his throat. The heart that had been throbbing steadily was now beating unmanageably fast.

Lillian responded with a smile that brought curiosities to Ash. What was behind that mysterious smile of that maid? What was on her mind while smiling? What was she feeling? Those questions spun around the young master's mind. He wanted to ask her but the words only stayed in his head.

"I'm glad to hear that. Shall we go get young master Cam?" Lillian said.

"S-sure,"

A disappointment feeling stored inside Ash's heart. He wanted something _more _than just 'I'm glad to hear that'.

"Oh Lillian! I'll go write down the lists of things you need to buy. Come down stair when you're done," Nori alerted.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7 Ash's Feeling

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any Harvest Moon characters_

_**Author's Notes:**__ Thank you for supporting! Everything will be explained in the next few chapters ;3_

* * *

"Hey Cam, want to go to the supermarket?"

"No. dun' wanna."

Ash stared at his friend who was lying lazily on his bed.

"If young master Cam does not want to go, we can go together," Lillian said.

Cam sat up and stared at the maid.

"Where are you going?"

"To the supermarket."

"Oh, I'll come, too."

Ash smirked at his best friend and said "Oh? So you said no when I invited you but you said yes to her?"

"Just a sudden change in mind," Cam replied.

"Sure…"

The three walked downstairs to Nori who handed Lillian a list of ingredients.

"Thanks Lillian, have a safe trip," Nori smiled.

"Okay, see you later."

Lillian headed toward the gate as her young masters followed her. She bowed her head down to the old man who was known as Cam's grandpa.

"Good morning, Master."

"Good morning, Lillian. Going shopping?"

"Yes."

"Ah, I see."

He turned his head to the two young men that stood beside the maid and smiled.

"Are you two coming with her?" the grandpa said.

"Yes Grandpa, we're going with her," Cam said awkwardly.

"Alright, be safe."

With that, the boys and girl bowed down to the old man and left.

"Are we walking to the supermarket?" Cam asked.

"Yes, young master. Do you want to call a taxi or something?" Lillian spoke with a straight face.

"N-no, I prefer this…"

"I see."

There was something in the maid's voice and facial expression that let Cam's mind filled with curiosities_. _What was in her mind? How was she feeling? Was she mad? Was she sad? Was there something she wanted to say? What was her feeling toward _him_? Did she _liked_ him? Did she _hated_ him? Did she thought of him as her friend? He wanted the desiring knowledge about this particular girl that somehow changed him over time. Then there was Ash who walked awkwardly next to Lillian.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I called you fat in my sleep… you're just comfortable…" Ash said softly.

"It's okay, young master," Lillian replied. She glared at Cam and said, "It was not your fault anyways."

"Are you saying it was me?" Cam grimaced.

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

"When did I?"

"Well… just now! You were giving a hint!"

"But I did not say it."

"So you're admitting it."

"I did not."

"Why are you so persistent?"

"You are, too." Lillian smirked as the words left her mouth.

The street grew with more people as they took more steps toward the supermarket.

"We're here! What do we have to buy?" Ash asked excitedly. He stared at Lillian who was focusing on the piece of paper that Nori gave her.

"Let's see… Carrots… spinach… tomatoes… apples… some fruits…baking stuff… la-di-la…" Lillian murmured. After a few minutes, she looked up and said, "We should split up to buy different kind of ingredients!"

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Young master Ash, baking ingredients. Young master Cam, fruits."

"Alright!"

The young masters leaned next to Lillian and scanned the paper.

"Sounds easy," Cam said.

"I'll race you, Cam!" Ash yelled as he ran into the store.

"Hey! Cheater!"

Lillian let out a chuckle and walked casually into the building. She ran her finger down on the skin of fresh carrots in the vegetable aisle. She took a quick glance at Cam who was debating with himself to which colors of the apples he should pick.

"Green, yellow, or red? Which one should I choose?" Cam mumbled.

Her eyes focused back to the carrots until she heard Ash screamed from the distance.

"I finished!"

Ash smiled and handed her the basket filled with baking ingredients. Lillian returned his cheerful smile and said, "Good job!" then she pointed at his best friend.

"Please, help him."

"Oh okay."

There it was again. The disappointment feeling the maid had left in his chest. He couldn't explained why he kept feeling that way. Perhaps, he wanted something more from her, once again? More than just a "good job!" or a "please, help him." Maybe a little hope lingering in his heart that she would say "Oh! Great job! Will you stay by my side to help me then?" or maybe something like a little kiss on a cheek? Would that be too much? Ash was longing for Lillian to call him back as he took a few steps away from her. One more step forward and once more, there was no voice.

"Which color should I pick?" Cam asked with his index finger tapping on his chin.

"I say red!" Ash replied.

"Why?"

"I usually see red apple on a fruits plate in movies."

"I guess I'll take red then."

After all the lists were checked off, Lillian went to the cash register.

"Good morning, Diego," Lillian greeted.

"Morning, Lillian! How yah doing?" Diego replied.

"Good, thank you, how about you?"

"Great! Bring some friends with ya?"

Diego smiled at the two boys who stood awkwardly next to Lillian.

"I don't know…"

"Oh? I see. Well have a good day to you and the two young men there."

Diego handed the grocery bags over to Lillian and they left the store.

The maid was gentle with her footsteps as she walked between her young masters. They entered the noisy street that only made everything felt more tense and awkward. There were giggles and whispers from young girls nearby.

"Hey, those two guys are cute!"

"Which high school do you think they go to?"

"The girl in the middle is so lucky! I wish I was her!"

"Maybe she's dating one of them? Who do you think it is?"

"Eh? I don't think so, she's wearing a maid uniform. Maybe she's just a maid for them."

Lillian felt her cheeks burning red like a tomato. She watched her feet racing each other as she waited for the whispering crowd drifted behind her. Ash nudged Lillian on her arm and smiled at her.

"So, Lillian, what do you think?" Ash asked.

"What do you mean?" Lillian looked puzzled as she replied.

"Between Cam and me, who would you date?"

"Why?"

"I'm curious."

Lillian focused her gaze on the ground and replied, "I'm just a maid."

"It's not a forbidden love," Cam interrupted. He was anxious for her answer, too. He was eager to solve the restless feeling he had ever since he met Lillian. The restless feeling that caused him to be so confused of his own actions and his own thoughts. He didn't know whether he had a special kind of affection for this girl or not.

Ash studied Cam carefully then turned to Lillian who stayed silent for a long time.

"What's your answer?"

"I do not have one."

"Why not?"

"It won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Ash was disappointed but he grinned at Lillian and answered, "No, you don't."

"How would you know that?" Lillian's steps became slower as the words left her mouth. She glanced at Ash who gave her a gentle smile as always.

"I just do."


	8. Chapter 8 Two Different Hands

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any Harvest Moon's characters._

_**Author's Notes:**__ This chapter is going to be very intense :3 I think... Maybe it will get you to be very curious of Lillian's decision :) Well, thank you for continue reading. Have a sugar-sweet day!_

* * *

Lillian fidgeted her finger while she walked toward the school board. The anxiety she kept inside was only making her more nervous. The echoes of screaming, cheering, and whining spread throughout the school. Lillian squeezed through the crowd until she stood in front of a big paper that written the name of top 50 students. Her eyes scanned the result from bottom to top. There it was. Her name was written next to number one. Many loathsome gazes were fixed on her as the silence danced in the atmosphere. She felt an arm rested on her shoulder.

"Number one student, huh?" Cam said.

Then there was a hand gently grabbing her shoulder. It was Ash's.

"I'm number three? I deserve better!" Ash pouted. He stared at Cam and spoke, "It's not fair! You got higher score than me!"

Cam scowled at the ground.

"That's life…" He muttered.

Cam's words made Ash silent. He knew that his words must had had reminded Cam of his past in a way. Ash glanced at Lillian who was staring at his best friend. They said nothing to each other except they only sent the absence of sound to the air.

"Hey! The sport festival is next week!" Ash interrupted.

"What's sport festival?" Lillian asked.

Ash pointed to the big poster with large text that said "Sport Festival with Konoha High!"

"Is Konoha High a friend?" Lillian asked.

For a moment, the other students were giving her virulent glares like she had said something to upset them.

"They're our enemy. We have a different theme festival every month against Konoha," Cam explained.

"Yup! There are four themes: English, history, math, and sport," Ash added.

"The school only picks students who would fit for the competition. For example, if it's an English theme, the top students with the best grades in English will be select to join the round."

"What about sport?" Lillian asked.

"The coaches observe their students during P.E a week before the sport festival. They chose the ones who are skillful enough to help the school win."

Lillian looked back to the poster and said, " Will I get pick?"

Cam smirked and replied, "That's funny. How can the coach pick someone who is chubby as you?"

Lillian gave him a cold glare then a smile. She answered, "How can the coach pick someone who throws weaker than a girl as you?" '

As the words left the girl's mouth, she began heading toward her classroom. Ash counted his fingers and nudged his best friend.

"That's 14 words, she's serious, dude," Ash whispered.

"Good," Cam smiled.

* * *

The coach stood firmly in front of the class and scanned the students.

"You know what to do! Pick a partner to do your warm-up with!" The coach shouted.

Lillian sat quietly on her number until two different hands reached out to her.

"Want to be partner?" Cam and Ash asked.

Lillian's eyes widen at their unexpected invitations. She was shocked as everyone else. It was like Ash's question from before. Was Ash trying to test me? Lillian thought. She hesitated for a few moments then finally she reached her hand up for the hand that was held out to her.

Unexpectedly, Nancy grabbed Lillian's arm and replied, "She'll be my partner for the warm-up."

Lillian let out a sigh of relief. She was secretly praying that something would interrupt the scene so she didn't have to pick between Cam and Ash. Nancy pulled Lillian far away from the boys.

"Thank you," Lillian whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Nancy asked.

"You saved me from a lot of troubles."

"I don't like Cam and Ash being too fond of you!"

"I know."

"Good. Don't get too close to them next time."

Nancy and Lillian faced back to back with their arms crossing each other. Ones began pulling the other forward and back. After a while, they switched to other exercises.

The coach led the whole class to the school entrance. She showed them the map of the school's campus.

"Listen up! Today, you are to run around the school three times in less than twenty minutes. That's a total of two point five miles," The coached explained as she marked the correct route on the map.

"What? How is that possible?" A student yelled.

"The students that completed the assignment will be award. The rest will get 25 push-ups!"

No one could argued with a strict coach. They obediently listened and began to ran when the whistle echoed. Lillian's shirt was damp with sweats after running for ten minutes without stopping. Ash and Cam was racing ahead of her until they came to a sudden stop.

"Come on, Lillian! We gotta do this!" Ash yelled.

They walked back to be next to Lillian. Cam held her left hand while Ash held the right.

"What are you doing?" Lillian yelled as she tried to pulls her hands away.

"Helping you," Cam replied.

The two boys grabbed Lillian's hands and began to ran at their pace.

"W-wait!"

Even if the poor girl's legs' muscles were starting to burned more, Ash and Cam continued to pulled her along without giving her a break.

"I-I can't…" Lillian cried. Her breathing was getting stronger and harder.

"C'mon! We're almost there!" Ash promised.

Lillian nodded and moved her legs faster toward the finish line.

"Good job, you three! You made it in fifteen minutes. Pass!" The coach said.

Lillian sucked up as much air as she could. She began to feel dizzy and her feet trembled. Cam caught her before she fell down to the ground. His right arm supported her back and his left arm under her knees. He lifted her up in a bridal carry way.

"How…?" Lillian asked.

"What?" Cam replied.

"Isn't it tiring?"

"Are you admitting that you're fat?"

Lillian glowered at Cam and replied, "Put me down."

"If I put you down, you'll be unsteady and lose balance, again."

"I don't care."

"You can rest in my arms."

"No."

Cam smiled and leaned closer to Lillian's ear. He whispered, "I enjoy being like this."

Ash watched the unpleasant scene in front of him. A part of him wanted to walk up to his best friend and give him a good punch, yet the other part refused the thought. He had never seen Cam smiles so much before nor he had ever seen him showed his kindness to anyone. There was definitely a change.


	9. Chapter 9 Partner with Ash

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any Harvest Moon's characters._

_**Author's Notes:**__ I'm really sorry if my writing or plot is sort of sloppy in this chapter. It's a little bit of a challenge to finish this but thank you for continue reading and supporting. I really appreciate it. If you have any questions or comments, please ask me. I'll be happy to reply. Enjoy this romance moment! c:_

* * *

After a week of practicing many different sports, the coach had officially decided the students to participate the festival. She held up her clipboard and began reading the list.

"The following six students will join the competition are Ash, Cam, Georgia…" The coach announced.

Lillian's heart raced as she patiently waited for her name to be called.

"Nancy, David, and finally, Lillian. Congratulation. Be prepares for tomorrow sport festival!"

Ash smiled at the girl who silently dancing with joys inside her head.

"You did it, Lillian!" Ash cheered.

"Thank you, Ash," Lillian murmured with a genuine smile.

The boy couldn't helped but blushed when she gave him such a kind and sincere smile.

"N-no problem," Ash stuttered.

Lillian turned to Cam and mouthed, "Thanks to you, too."

* * *

An hour before the sport festival, Cam and Ash sat next to each other in the locker room.

"I guess we're rivals from now on," Ash said as he stared at Cam with serious eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I likes Lillian, too."

Cam smirked and replied, "How can you be so sure I likes her?"

"Every characters you hid behind your own curtain of a stage play had showed up to the audiences ever since Lillian's arrival." Ash let out a chuckled and continued, "I know you well enough to know that you've change."

"I wonder if that is true. I've always been confused with myself and my own feelings. Is it a stronger kind of affection I have for Lillian that turns me to the person I am now?"

"What kind of affection do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

"Why can't you admit it? I know that you _know_ exactly what it is. Why can't you say you _like_ her, Cam?"

Cam stared at the floor with the sadness hanging in his eyes.

"A like eventually turns into a love. Loving someone and tries to forget them is a hard thing to do. It is a fear to love someone. It is a despair that they disappear without saying goodbyes. Everyone I loved had died or left. It's scary…"

Ash had never seen his best friend's in such a vulnerable state. He understood his reason to be afraid of loving someone. Everything would came to an end. Then again, maybe Ash had not been in Cam's shoe long enough to know exactly what a miserable and the tragic life he been through.

"You better admit it sooner or later. I won't be the best friend that will give a girl up just because his best friend likes the same girl," Ash said with a smile to lighten up the mood.

"And I won't be the best friend that will hesitate to get something I like."

"That's the spirit!"

At BlueBell's entrance, two principals stood in front of their students as they announced the first game for the competition.

"Welcome to our Competition Festival! Today theme is sports!" Rutger announced.

The other principal was a beautiful woman dressed in an Asian red dress. She replied, "Konoha is going to win for sure! "

Rutger laughed and said, "Ina, don't say something that is false!"

Ina glowered at him and finally announced to the student, "We'll be having three games for our competitors. The first game is Tennis. Please, find a partner in five minutes."

Lillian scanned her team but she wasn't sure who she wanted to be partner with or if one of them wanted to be partner with her. She spotted Cam walking toward her but someone grabbed her arm.

"Let's be partner for this game," Ash smiled.

"But-"

"But what?"

Lillian pointed to the girls that stared at them on the side. She noticed their screams died down when Ash came near her.

"What about them?" Ash asked.

"They stopped cheering for you," Lillian muttered.

The boy ruffled her hair and curved up his lip.

"As long as I am partner with you, I am the strongest. I don't need any cheering."

Lillian gave him a smile and nodded her head. She took a glance at Cam who turned his back toward her. _Did he wanted something?_ Lilian questioned herself. She could had sworn she saw his smile moved in the opposite direction when Ash came. Did he had a fight with Ash? Did something happened? Did he wanted to ask something but forgot what the question was? Why didn't he come over? Why did he suddenly turned away from her? _What was it?_ Those questions spun around her mind like a tornado trying to destroy her other concentrations and only left her with the curiosities of Cam. She looked at Cam that was standing on another court with his partner, David.

"Since when did I became interested in him?" Lillian mumbled.

The Konoha principal began explaining how the games work.

"Each school should have 3 pairs, correct? Each pair will go against another on the tennis court. We will announce which team you will be playing with."

Lillian felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, Nori and Kana were standing in front of her.

"N-nori?! Kana?! What are you doing here?"

They smiled at the puzzled girl.

"We're from Konoha High. We'll be going against you, Lillian," Nori said.

Lillian widen her eyes in surprise.

"How come you never tell me?"

Kana gently pinched the girl's cheek and chuckled.

"You're cute when you pout like that. I wants to surprise you about being in Konoha but I didn't know Nori works with you."

"Wait! You know Kana?" Nori interrupted.

The three laughed together and returned to the smile they had.

"Look like all of us are surprise," Lillian said.

Nori glanced at Cam and Ash then smirked.

"School competition is different. I won't go easy on you two," Nori challenged them.

"I was going to say the same thing to you, Nori," Cam replied with a grin.

A bell rang signaling to get into their positions. Lillian took a glance of Ash from the corner of her eye. He was smiling broadly that brightened up her mood. She then smiled at Nori who was ready to surf the tennis ball.

Kana was challenging to beat. He could smacked the ball no matter which height or angle it was sent. Ash's breath was getting harder and sweats were running down on his skin. Even though he was exhausted, he still presented a bright smile that only sent guilt to Lillian. The game ended with the point of three to one. Lillian was disappointed at her uselessness and failure. She was angry at herself for not being able to be great enough to help Ash. There were stares from the girls that showed their anger toward Lillian. Ash stared at his partner and sat down next to her.

"Why do you have such a sad face?" Ash asked.

"We lost because of me."

"But it doesn't matter, right? A great game is when you know you try your best on it even though you didn't win. Don't be so serious about this competition."

Lillian knew that Ash would comforted her with his kind words. She smiled and grabbed him by the hand to their resting spot. Lillian took the handkerchief and gently tapped it on her partner's forehead.

"Thanks," She smiled.

Her beautiful smile made Ash blushed to which he shifted awkwardly to hide his face. Lillian stopped her movement when Ash kept moving his head.

"I'm sorry," Lillian said.

Ash turned to the girl in surprise and replied, "Why?"

"I made you feel uncomfortable."

He shook his head and grabbed her handkerchief from her hand. He slowly wiped the sweat off from Lillian's skin.

"It's actually the opposite," Ash replied.

The girl stared at him without leaving his face for a moment as if she was digging through his mind. The bell rang for the end of all games.

"It's two to one, BlueBell win this match!" Rutger announced.


	10. Chapter 10 Being with Cam

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harvest Moon's characters._

_**Author's Notes:** Yay! I finally got this chapter done. I got stuck at some parts but was finally able to solve it. I'm kind of rushing the game in this chapter. I don't want to put too much details into it. I'm sorry if my writing is sloppy. I'm still trying my very best :D but thank you for keep on reading. I really love your supports 33 Thank you very much. Have a great loving day c:_

* * *

The crowd from aside cheered loud enough to be heard across the tennis court. Rutger laughed at Ina to show off his school.

"I told you so, Ina! BlueBell is the best!"

"You just watch when we win the next game!" Ina claimed.

Even though Cam's team won, he felt a big piece of something to fill in his happiness was missing. He scanned the court to find the sweet scenario of Lillian and Ash. He swallowed in every ounce of his envies of his best friend. His feet slowly moving toward them but he paused when Georgia walked there instead.

"Ash!" Georgia yelled. She stormed to him and pulled him away from Lillian.

"What is it, Georgia?"

"Be my partner for the next game!"

"B-but…"

Georgia turned to Lillian and forced a cheerful smile. She hated that girl for being the one Ash and Cam loved. She detested her for getting too much of their attentions. She loathed her for being born to waste the spot and the sources of this earth.

"You should, Ash," Lillian said.

Ash didn't wanted to take her answer. He was desperately hoping for Lillian to pull him back and declared to Georgia that he was the only partner for her. His hopes faded as Lillian gave him a smile he couldn't read.

"Georgia worked hard for you," Lillian said.

Ash bit down his feeling to reject Lillian's demand and replied, "Okay then." He walked with Georgia toward her friend, Laney who was watching the scenes.

Lillian looked for Nancy, hoping that she would accept the offer to be her partner. Instead, Nancy ran to Cam and clung onto him.

"Cam! Let's be partner for this match!" Nancy begged.

"No."

"Please? I'll be unbeatable!"

"Give him a break, Nancy! Cam doesn't want you!" David yelled from aside.

Nancy stared at him with cold eyes that seem like she was about to destroy him.

"You better shut up before I annihilate you!" She declared.

"I'll take care of her, Cam. You can go to Lillian," David said with a grin.

"David! I'm going to smack you with this racket until you are dead!"

Lillian walked up to Cam and spoke before he could.

"Will you be my partner, then?"

"I can't say no." Cam smiled.

That was Lillian's power. The power to be able to make him smiled even though he was mad at her. That was one of the reasons why he loved so much about her. Then a question popped in his mind that slipped out his mouth.

"Why didn't you do the same thing to me?"

"What?" Lilian asked with her head leaned aside.

"You let Georgia be with Ash because she worked hard for him. I knew Nancy worked hard for me and you knew that, too. So why didn't you do the same thing? Why were you hesitating?"

Lillian chuckled and replied, "I don't know. Maybe I just don't want her to take you."

Cam looked at her with his eyes widen. He couldn't tell if she was teasing him or she was being honest. Her eyes told him no lies yet told him no truth. They were a mystery.

"Alright everybody! Break's over! The next game is volley ball. Please walk with your partner to the sand court!" Rutger announced.

Students followed the principals to the sand court that was preserved for a volley ball tournament. It was divided into three sections similar to a tennis court. Each pair of competitor walked to their instructed court.

"The game will began when the bell ring." Ina said. "And Konoha will definitely win this game!"

"BlueBell is winning for sure!"

Lillian watched Ash, who was smiling with Georgia on the other court. She turned to her partner and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked.

"Ash…."

Cam turned his head toward his best friend and examined his facial expression.

"Yeah… He always thought he could fool other people by forcing himself to smile."

"Maybe I should invite him to go somewhere after the competition."

"Do you like Ash?" Cam asked as his green eyes searched deep in Lillian's for answer.

"Do you think I should?"

The ball rang and everyone stepped into their position. The volley ball was surfed back and forth in every court. Lillian tried her best to smack the ball as hard as she could when it was her chance. Yet most of the time, she couldn't reached it fast enough. Her breath was getting harder and sweats were running down her shirt.

"Where was your spirit? Didn't you said you were stronger than me? You liar," Cam muttered.

Lillian smirked and replied, "You're right… I lost it for a moment there. Thank you."

Her eyes only focused on the ball that bounced closed to the net. She ran and struck it until the ball flew high up in the air. Fortunately, the other opponents couldn't save it so Lillian's team won a point.

"It's two to three. We need one more score to get a tied," Lillian said.

"Yeah, but it's tough to deal with them."

Before they get their positions to score again, the end of game bell rang through the court.

"Dang it!" Cam cursed.

Ina laughed out loud and shouted, "I told you so, Rutger! Konoha won this game!"

"Don't get your hopes too high, Ina! The last game will decide the victory!" Rutger declared.

Lillian walked herself to the cement ground and collapsed to the floor. Cam sat beside her and gently patted his partner's back to comfort her disappointment.

"I must be bad luck for you and Ash in the eyes of other people, huh?" Lillian muttered.

"For other people… but in our eyes, you are better."

"What came into you all of a sudden?"

Cam let out a sigh and replied, "I don't even know. It just slips."

Lillian studied him for awhile and smiled. "I see… but thank you. I'm happy to hear that."

There it was. Her tender and genuine smile that was rarely showed had now appeared in front of Cam. It was that smile to which he loved the best and that it always brought up the heat into his cheeks.

"What's wrong? Your face is red," Lillian asked.

"Uh- I- nothing. It's just hot."

"I see. Do you want to go to the bench? It's cooler over there."

"No, here is fine."

They sat in silent as they watched the principals arguing with each other. From a distance, Ash's attention was on them. He wanted to sit by Lillian and relaxed with her under that blazing sun. Georgia and Laney followed his gaze and scowled.

"She's a disgrace to BlueBell. First, she makes you lost. Now, she makes Cam lost, too." Laney said in disgust.

"Ash, don't be partner with her. You'll lose, again!" Georgia demanded.

Ash chuckled and muttered, "Then being in this competition is pointless." He waved at the girls and headed toward Lillian.


	11. Chapter 11 Periwinkle

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any Harvest Moon's characters._

_**Author's Notes:**__ Hai everybody c: Thank you for your reviews, I get so hype up about writing the next chapter after I read your comments. Anyways, I wants to get over with the sport festival so I rush the game a bit. Enjoy the reast of the chapter. Once again, Thank you very much for continue reading. Have a sweet cake day!_

* * *

"Good game, Lillian."

"I didn't do a good job on it, though."

Ash sat down next to Lillian and had his hand on her head. He ruffled her neat bun until it became messy.

"Don't worry. I know you try your best," He smiled.

"Hey! You're messing up my hair," Lillian said as she tried to readjust her bun. "Great, I have to do it again. Thanks." She let her long brown hair down her shoulder and gently ran her fingers through it.

"I sometimes forget how long your hair is," Cam said. He grabbed a portion of Lillian's hair and waited for it to slowly slide down his hand.

"Is that so? Do you want me to put my hair down more often so I can remind you?" Lillian's lip curved up into a teasing smile.

_Yes_. That was Cam's answer. He loved to stand by his window where the view took place in his garden and secretly watching Lillian playing with her long hair. He loved the way her hair rolled down her back as she took the pen out. He loved the way her hair swayed aside when the wind blew. Cam forced himself to snap out the thought of 'love'. To his belief, everything he once loved disappeared in a short time. He shrugged his shoulder and replied, "No."

"Oh… I see."

Ina stood in the center of the court with her hands on her waist.

"Break's over! This final game will determine the winner. It is dodge-ball. You will have five minutes to play this game. When time's up, the team with most members left standing will win. Got it?"

"Yes!" The competitors replied.

"Great! Let's head to the gym!"

Ash gave Lillian a soft punch on her shoulder and smiled.

"Dodge-ball is your talent, right?"

"Yes!"

They headed to the gym where rubber balls were placed in the center. Team BlueBell was facing toward Team Konoha as they waited for the bell to ring.

"We're going against each other again, Lillian! I still won't go easy on you," Kana said.

"You make the right choice," Lillian replied with a smirk.

When the bell finally rang, each member rushed to the center to get the ball and began throwing it. Lillian dodged most of the powerful throw. Times seemed to go by fast but no one had been eliminated yet.

"Three more minutes!" Rutger announced.

Ash handed Lillian a ball and smiled at her. He mouthed, "Do it!" She inhaled and exhaled as she positioned herself. The ball smacked one of the Konoha's member with a loud thump.

"Ouch," Cam said.

"Good job, Lillian!" Ash cheered.

"Thanks!"

They turned back to face their enemies again. As times goes on, Georgia, Nancy, David, and one other member from Konoha were taking out.

"Thirty seconds!"

Lillian looked at Kana who was smiling at her. She knew he was muscular and athletic. Yet, he was her goal of target. She once positioned herself again and created an unexpected throw to Kana. Thump. It hit. He stared at her in disbelief and put his hand on his shoulder where the ball touched and mouthed, "Ow." Then a kind smile appeared on his face.

Nori was shocked as much as everyone else did. Cam unexpectedly threw another ball at her while she was distracted.

"Time's up! BlueBell end up with three members as Konoha end up with two members. BlueBell win!" The coach announced.

The crowd from BlueBell cheered. Rutger was laughing at Ina and admired his school's victory.

"I told you so! We've won!"

"Just watch when we win the next festival!"

"We did it!" Lillian jumped up and smiled. She ran up to Ash and Cam and hugged them in joy.

"Good job! We won because of you," Ash said as he ruffled Lillian's hair.

"You did a great job, Lillian." Cam muttered.

"Thank you!"

At the end of the game, Nori went up to Lillian and patted her back.

"Great job! I can't believe you hit Kana. That's awesome!"

"Thanks, Nori. I was shocked, too."

Nori smiled and pulled Lillian close to her. She pointed at a boy with short brown hair who was talking in the crowd.

"You see that guy over there, right?" Nori whispered.

"What's about him?"

"His name is Hiro. He's my boyfriend."

Lillian grinned and replied, "Is that so? Why didn't he join the game with you?"

"He's not into sport that much but he's super good at English and math. Hiro is the number one student in Konoha."

"That's great. He looks very kind and sweet."

"He is!"

Hiro smiled at Nori and gestured her to come over.

"I gotta go. See you at work, Lillian!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Lillian sat on the ground, admiring the beautiful flowers in the garden of the mansion.

"I smell bacon."

Cam looked around the area and leaned next to Lillian. He pretended to make a sniffing sound.

"Yup, definitely bacon," Cam confirmed.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Lillian pouted up her cheeks that made Cam smiled.

"Well, bacon is made from pork. You're sitting in the heating sun. What do you think it means?"

"I'm leaving! I don't want to talk to you!"

Lillian stood up and left but Cam grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the spot next to him.

"I like bacon," Cam muttered.

"That's nice but don't eat me."

Cam chuckled and set his eyes on Lillian's hair that followed the movement of a fresh breeze. He held a section of her brown hair and let it slid off smoothly on his skin.

"Liar," Lillian said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your answer to my question before the last game was a lie."

Cam hesitated at her words. He remembered that a 'no' slipped out of his mouth when Lillian asked about letting down her long hair. It was a lie but was that the reason why she didn't make her hair into a bun?

"Were you expecting a 'yes'?" Cam asked.

"No, but your eyes told me so." Lillian said as she gazed at the colorful flower bed. "Then again, maybe I am wrong."

"What would you've done if I told you 'yes'? Would you let your hair down every day?"

"Would you notice me more?"

Cam once again hesitated at her question. Was there a tease in her voice? He couldn't tell. Was this just a trick question she gave him to begin her judgments? He couldn't tell.

"I already did," Cam said.

Lillian giggled and replied, "Is that so?" She stared at the blue Periwinkles that danced to the motion of a soft wind.

"Periwinkle," Cam said.

"Do you what it means?"

"Periwinkle means a pleasure of memories or sweet memories."

Lillian smiled at Cam and whispered, "This moment is our Periwinkle."


	12. Chapter 12 Ferris Wheel

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harvest Moon's characters._

_**Author's Notes:** Hello! This chapter's plot is a little bit sloppy in the beginning. However, maybe you'll find something interesting in the end. (A sneak peak to the next chapters) In the next 1-3 chapters, Lillian's decision and Cam's past will be reveal (:. Anyways, thank you so much for reading. I never thought that so many people will like it. So thank you! I'll continue my best to create the story interesting. Have a great marshmallow day!_

* * *

During school lunch, Lillian sat by the water fountain and watched the water shimmered in the air.

"Beautiful view, huh?" Ash said as he placed himself next to Lillian.

"Yeah…"

The silence raced around the atmosphere until Lillian spoke, "Ash, I forgot to ask you this yesterday, after the competition. Do you want to go somewhere after school today?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to a cake shop to reward our hard works!"

Ash laughed and smiled at Lillian's energetic tone.

"What about Cam? Aren't you going to invite him, too?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go ask him!"

They ran up to Cam who was sleeping against the tree next to Laney and Georgia.

"He's sleeping," Lillian whispered.

"Wake him up," Ash replied as he nudged her shoulder.

"Hey C-"

"What do you want from him?" Laney barked. Her eyes pierced at the unpleasant enemy that stood in front of Cam.

"I want to ask him something…"

"Maybe I haven't told you this but I'll say it this once. Don't touch him. Don't talk to him. If I have to repeat this twice, be sure to move out of this school." Laney warned.

"Laney, that's enough," Ash interrupted.

"Ash, you stay out of this."

"Why is it so noisy here?" Cam groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He focused on the familiar figure of Lillian. "What is it?"

"Umm… I want to ask if you-"

"He can't!" Laney grabbed Cam's arm and continued, "He have to go somewhere with me today! Don't bother asking him to spend time with you!"

"Laney, enough is enough."

"Ash! This conversation does not include you."

"I think it's more proper to say that this conversation involve only Lillian and Cam."

Laney glowered at Ash with fierce eyes. "Are you starting to join her now?"

"That's plenty out of you, Laney. I'll have a talk with you later," Cam said as he turned to the girl in front of him. "What were you planning to ask me?"

"N-never mind. If Laney wants you to go somewhere with her, it must be important. Let's go, Ash," Lillian said. She tucked on Ash's sleeve and left.

Cam watched the figures of Lillian and his best friend settled on the water fountain seat.

"Why were you talking to Ash and Lillian like that?"

"I dislike her. No, I loathe her," Laney answered.

"It still doesn't give you any reason why you should talk rudely to Ash when he was right."

"I didn't want him to interrupt our conversation!"

"You were the one who did. By the way, where are we going today?"

"Didn't you remember? Your grandpa created a party tonight. He expected you to attend."

"I see. I totally forgot about that."

* * *

Lillian and Ash sat the opposite direction as each other. They dug into their cakes and enjoyed the sweetness that slowly spread on their tongue.

"It's so delicious!" Lillian chirped.

"Thanks for showing me this place. The cake here is amazing!"

"Let's come here, again."

"Definitely." Lillian smiled.

After they finished eating, Ash brought Lillian to a big amusement park.

"Woah! I always wanted to go here," Lillian muttered.

"You've never been here?"

"No… my parents couldn't afford the tickets…"

"Oh… Well then let's go in!"

Lillian was amazed with the views that danced before her eyes. She watched the merry-go-around, the roller roaster, the couples that were holding hands, the kids that were running toward their favorite rides, and the smiles that appeared on everyone's face. She listened to their exciting screaming, giggles, and laughter. She smelled the sweet scent of cotton candy and freshly baked churros.

"Come on! Let's go to that one first!" Lillian said as she pulled Ash's hand toward the Merry-go-round.

Ash couldn't help but laughed every time Lillian pulled him to another ride after a ride. He was tired but watching her smiles fueled up his energy.

'You must be tire from running around with me all day, right?" Lillian asked.

"Nah, I'm happy to see you so happy."

"Let's go to the Ferris Wheel. We can sit down and relax there."

"Sure."

They stepped on the empty carriage and sat on the opposite side of each other. The carriage began to moves up slowly as silence gripped them.

"Thank you for taking me here," Lillian smiled. She looked down at the sparkling park.

"No problem. It was fun."

Ash stared at Lillian and inhaled all the air he could and exhaled. His heart was pumping out of his chest and his words stuttered as he tried to speak.

"L-Lillian…"

"Yes?" Lillian replied.

"I want to tell you something. This might be the perfect time to say it."

"What is it?"

"Uh- that the churros tasted great here!" Ash felt his cheeks turned red when Lillian studied his face carefully. He knew she was digging through him in search for his thoughts.

"Liar."

"It is true!"

"It is but it isn't the thing you want to say."

Ash smiled and replied, "I notice that you talk a lot now."

"Maybe it's because I feel closer to you. Do you not like me speaking too much?"

"No… it's not like that. I like it."

"Ash, you're changing subject. Tell me what's wrong."

Lillian investigated Ash's face that was burning red. She frowned and put her hand on his forehead.

"Are you sick? You're burning red," Lillian asked.

"I'm fine…"

Ash grabbed her hand and squeezed her palm. He stored up all his courage and finally spoke, "I-I really like you."

Lillian widened her eyes as the words spilled out of his mouth. She felt her heart racing faster when she looked down at the hand that was held by Ash. This had never happened to her before. What was she supposed to say? How could she tell him her answer? Was it just a simple "no"? or a simple "yes"? Perhaps it could be something longer than that, such as "I do like you, too" or "I don't feel the same way." What could it be? Would her answer affect his and others feelings? She was lost and confused. Lillian stared blankly at the floor.

"You don't have to answer to my feeling right now. I'll wait until you realize what your heart desires," Ash said.

Lillian hesitated for a moment and spoke, "I have my answer."


	13. Chapter 13 Happiness

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any Harvest Moon's characters._

_**Author's Notes:**__ I finally finish the chapter! Yay~ I know this chapter will get a little sloppy in the beginning but it will gets a little bit more shocking at the end. Sort of...? Please let me know if there's anything wrong with this chapter so I can tries to fix it. I gets happy whenever I read your great reviews and they are my motivation to actually get the chapter done. So thank you very much c: Have a roses day! _

* * *

Ash and Lillian arrived back to Cam's place. Nori was in the entrance like she was waiting for somebody until she turned to their direction.

"Lillian!" Nori shouted.

"What's wrong, Nori? You look horrible…" Lillian replied.

"G-good evening young master, Ash. Please excuse us!" Nori grabbed her friend's hand and rushed her to the kitchen. She walked back and forth and back and forth as she mumbled something.

"Please, calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

Nori took a deep breath and began to speak, "The party in the other room. It's getting bad."

"How so?"

"Young master Cam and his parents. The atmosphere in there isn't good."

"Why?"

"Go change in your uniform! I'll explain later!"

Lillian quickly dressed up in her maid outfit and followed Nori to the party room.

"This place is so pretty!" Lillian said in amazement. Her eyes carefully scanned the wall and the ceilings.

"It's not the time to get distract. There's Cam."

Lillian followed Nori's gaze to find out that Cam was already staring at them. He wasn't smiling. However, Laney was hugging his arm as a smile printed on her face.

"Oh there you are , Lillian!" Grandpa said. He gestured her to come over.

"G-good evening, Master," Lillian greeted.

"Call me Grandpa! I prefer you saying that than 'Master'."

"Yes."

Lillian made eye-contact with Cam again but his gaze was sadder. She forced a smile to cheer up the mood.

"Since you're new, I'll introduce you to these new guests!" Grandpa said. "This is Howard." He pointed to a blonde hair man with a gigantic body. He wore red lipstick and had light blue eyes like Laney's.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"This little girl is so cuuuuuuteee! " Howard said. He pulled Laney closed to him and hugged her. "Have you met my daughter? She is cute as you!"

Lillian stretched her lip into a smile. "Yes, I did."

"Oh? Then are you two friends?"

"Dad! How can you think that I am friend with a maid like her? It makes my status low," Laney interrupted.

"Sweetie, don't be so mean. She's very nice to everybody."

"I don't care." The blonde girl turned on her fake smile. "Just kidding. She's a friend I adore the most."

Grandpa laughed and pointed to another man with red hair, similar to Georgia. "This is Grady."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lillian."

Grady patted Lillian's head and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you, too. Since you're good friend with Laney, you must have met Georgia, right? They always do everything together."

"Yes. Georgia and Laney are wonderful."

"This is Jessica," the old man continued. He introduced Lillian to a woman with short and light brown hair. She had light blue eyes that glowed with her kindness. Lillian caught her eyes on the little girl with two long pony tails beside Jessica.

"Her name is Cheryl. She's my little sister." Ash smiled as he ruffled Cheryl's hair.

The little girl pouted her cheeks and tucked on Ash's sleeve. She replied, "I don't like her!"

"Why not? She's pretty!"

"Exactly! Ash probably loves her more than he love Cheryl! Cheryl doesn't like that!"

Lillian giggled and said, "Don't worry, I know Ash loves you more than anything."

Cheryl brought back her happy face and hugged her brother.

The grownups had smiled and the mood began to light up. Grandpa looked to Cam and said, "I'll let you introduce them to Lillian."

Next to Cam stood a very beautiful woman in her fancy pink dress. She had dark brown eyes and curly brown hair. Though, a forceful smile showed on her lip as she waited for Cam to speak up. Yet, he only averted his eyes from the woman.

"Cam had always been such a shy boy. I'll introduce myself for you, instead." A man spoke. He had blonde hair and his eyes were the color of an emerald, just like Cam's. "I am his father. You can call me Mister Kamiru." The man gave off a smile and pulled the woman closed to him. "And this is my wife."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mister and Misses Kamiru." Lillian bowed down to show her respect. She took a glance of Cam who had not smiled even one bit.

Misses Kamiru hugged Lillian's arm and giggled. "Don't Cam and Laney make the perfect couple? We were just talking about them getting married! Since you are Father's favorite, tell me what you think!"

Laney was blushing as her hand moved awkwardly to Cam's but only to get it shaken off afterward. On the other side, Cam was desperately searching for Lillian's answer behind her mysterious smile. Their gazes met and they stood silent.

"I think they are wonderful together. Beside, Laney is such a kind and beautiful young lady while Cam is a handsome and generous young man. They both are very smart, too. I don't see why they are not suit for each other." Lillian said.

"I'm glad to hear that because we're planning an arrange marriage for both of them." Mrs. Kamiru said.

"I did not agree with it," Cam interrupted.

"We will talk about this later, dear. Please do not embarrass us in front of our guests."

"Sorry grandpa. May I go back to my room?" Cam asked.

Grandpa nodded as if he knew why Cam was acting that way. He smiled and replied, "Feel better, Cam."

"Thank you. Excuse me," Cam walked out of the party room without looking at anyone.

"I'm sorry about that. I promise I'll convince him to marry Laney."

"Please do. Laney is sooooooo in loooovvveee with Cam! She'll probably be the happiest wife on earth!" Howard said.

"S-stop it, Dad! You're making me blush!"

"It will be a wedding full of happiness!" Mrs. Kamiru added.

"They will make a cute couple but that's only our opinions. The way I see it, happiness is spending time with something you cherish. A wedding full of happiness is being able to marry someone you love so deeply. A life full of happiness is growing old together with the love ones." Grandpa said with a kind smile. "You know what my happiness is? My happiness is watching Cam getting marry and imagine myself playing with his children."

"But, Father—"

"Now, now, just let him decide who he wants to be with."

Lillian bowed politely to the group. "Please, excuse me. I must go back to work."

"Okay," Grandpa said. He leaned close to Lillian's ear and whispered, "Can you go check on Cam for me? Thank you."

"Yes."

* * *

Her knuckles gentle tapped on the wooden door for a reply.

"Young master, are you awake?" Lillian asked. She waited silently for a voice to echoes behind that thin barrier. No sound. The maid began to turn her feet when the door creaked slightly.

"What is it?" Cam said.

"I brought you water."

"Is that all?"

"No, I also wanted to check on you."

They didn't leave each other's eyes for a moment.

"I'm fine…" Cam murmured.

"May I come in?"

"Do what you want."

Lillian followed her young master inside his room that was nearly pitched black. The only source of light was the light from hall way which peaked through the crack of the door.

"Why didn't you turn on the light?" The maid asked.

"I like to think in the dark."

"Stop acting emo and cheer up!"

Lillian could feel Cam's presence coming closer. She heard a click and the door shut tight, finally leaving the room pitch black.

"You shouldn't tell me that when you are the reason why," Cam said.

"I apologize if I said anything to upset you, young master."

"No. I wouldn't be as depress if you've replaced your name with Laney's."

"Is there any reasons why you would say that?"

"Because I like you. Maybe something more than a 'like' but I'm afraid to say it," Cam muttered.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** The name 'Kamiru' is Cam's original Japanese name. I didn't want to give Cam a last name so I used his Japanese name. _


	14. Chapter 14 Anger

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harvest Moon's characters._

_**Author's notes:** This chapter is very intense to me. Tell me what you think! Anyways, I am sure to you that everything about Cam will be explain in the next chapter. This chapter is longer than I thought but I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your support. Have a sweet as candy day! c:_

* * *

Lillian listened to his footsteps that were heading toward the bed. The mattress made a noise that echoes through the room as Cam slowly climbed on it.

"Going to bed, young master?" The maid asked with a soft voice.

"Do you want to join?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

Cam let out a chuckle and stayed quiet for a while. The room was filled with the sound of their soft breathing.

"How was your day with Ash?" Cam asked.

"Very fun."

"What did you do?"

"We ate cake, rode the roller coaster, and more."

"I see."

Lillian settled herself on floor next to Cam's bed. She leaned her head against the soft mattress and listened to him breathe.

"Are you sleeping?" Cam asked.

"No… but I thought you were."

"Well… you're in here. Sometime a man needs to be cautious, too, especially to girl like you. I don't know what might happen to me when I wake up."

"Yes. Keep talking and you'll never wake up," Lillian warned to which Cam let out a small laugh.

"I'm just kidding but why are you staying here?"

"I don't know but I feel safe. Maybe it's because you're here… Do you want me to leave?"

"No, stays like this."

No more sound. It was just the silence hanging in the air. They drifted asleep until someone pounded the door several times.

"CAM! CAM! WAKE UP! YOUNG MASTER!"

Cam and Lillian rubbed their eyes and both were finally awaked.

"What is it?" Cam yelled.

"Your grandpa!"

Cam immediately opened the door to find Nori sweating and panicking.

"What's about him?!"

"He-he he suddenly falls down-"

Without listening to the rest of Nori's sentence. The young master rushed downstairs and to the entrance where his grandpa was delivered to the back of an ambulance. His maids followed him.

"Cam, you stay home. Your mother and I will go the hospital instead," Mr. Kamiru said.

"But—"

"Cam, I'll call you if anything happens. Please go rest in your room."

"Mr. Kamiru, you don't look very well yourself. Are you okay?" Lillian frowned. She studied how pale his face was and how exhausted he looks.

"I am okay, thank you. Please take care of your young master."

With that, Cam's parents went inside the back of an ambulance with Grandpa and it drove away.

"Cam… Let's go inside… You'll catch a cold," Lillian said. She held his hand and gently led him into the living room.

Cam was like a lost child without his mother. He wouldn't do anything else unless Lillian told him to.

"Sit on the couch and relax a bit."

Cam sat on the couch but he did nothing else. He only stared blankly into another dimension.

"Do you want me to get water, Lillian?" Nori asked with a worried face.

"Yes, please."

Lillian sat next her young master and gave off a smile hoping that it would ease his sadness away.

"Don't be like that…. I'm sure Grandpa will be fine because I know he's very strong! I know he will not give up hope on seeing you and your grandchildren."

Once again, Cam did nothing. With a big sigh, Lillian let his head rested on her lap.

"I know you're in a stage of shock but I promise you, everything will be okay."

At last, Cam looked up at her with a faint smile.

"I trust you." He murmured.

The maid ran her fingers through his blonde hair and smiled. She enjoyed the similar feeling of a cat fur brushing against her skins.

"Your hair is soft. It's very much like a cat fur," Lillian whispered.

"Good. I use conditioner."

Lillian giggled and spoke, "Now, go to sleep. I'll wake you up when there's a call from your parents."

"I don't want to go to my room. I want to stay here. Like this."

"You're such a cry baby."

"Thanks for being here," Cam murmured as he slowly fallen asleep.

"S-sorry… I didn't want to interrupt your moment but here's the water… even though it was meant for Cam…" Nori frowned.

"It's okay. Thank you, Nori," Lillian smiled. She continued to comb Cam's hair with her fingers until she fallen asleep, too.

"Lillian! Wake up!" Nori yelled as she shook her friend in panic. "Mrs. Kamiru is home!"

Lillian yawned and stretched. Mrs. Kamiru observed the position Cam was in. The maid immediately pushed her young master off her lap and bowed politely to his mother.

"G-good evening, Madam…" Lillian greeted.

"You are a little bit too close to Cam even though you're a maid," Mrs. Kamiru replied. Sure she was beautiful. Yet, her face showed the image of a heartless human. Her voice was a woman but a merciless witch.

"She can be close to me as much as she wants. That is not any of your concern," Cam interrupted.

"Dear, you do not talk to your mother that way."

"How is grandpa?"

"Let's sit down first. We're going to have a long conversation relating to that."

Cam grabbed Lillian's arm and let her sat down next to him. His mother's eyes signaled the maid to leave at an instant.

"S-sorry for bothering you, Madam. I'll leave right away." Lillian said.

Cam pulled Lillian back and held her hand tightly.

"You're not allow to leave until I say so."

"But-"

"What is it that you're going to say, Mrs. Kamiru?" the young master asked.

Mrs. Kamiru took a deep breath and began to speak. "Cam, your grandpa is going to stay at the hospital until he feels better."

"Why?! What happens to him?"

"He has heart failure and the doctors are trying their best to do everything they could."

Cam fought back the urge to raise his voice and scream at this woman. How could she be so _emotionless_? How could she act like his grandpa's health was not as important? He swallowed every single ounce of his anger toward this woman.

"Now, let's get to the main point why I am here to talk to you about," Mrs. Kamiru continued.

"Grandpa's illness wasn't important to you?" Cam responded.

"Of course it is! I am sad about that, too, Cam! However, I am worrying about your future!"

"My _future_? It has nothing to do with you."

"I set up an arrange marriage with you and Laney. You two are going to get marry. I already talk to Howard about it and he accepts it."

"You did that without consulting with me?" Cam raged. He stood up and slammed the table.

"Y-young master… Please calm down…" Lillian spoke. Her voice was trembling and she was shaking.

Cam looked at the maid and sat down quietly.

"Madam… Don't you think young master is a little too young to get marry?"

"They're not getting married now! The earliest wedding we're planning is four years from now. That's when he's going to college," Mrs. Kamiru replied.

"Then why can't you arrange the wedding at that time instead of now?" Lillian responded.

"I have to arrange it now because I don't want Howard to refuse later on!"

"Who are you to control my life like I am a chess piece in your hand?" Cam yelled. His hand clenched into a fist and he was angry.

"I am your mother. _You_ listen to me, Cam! I want you to have a happiness you can never get. If you are married into Laney's family, think about all the riches you'll get!"

"Riches are all you ever want. I won't obey your order."

"You will marry her. Again, I am your mother. I control your life however I want. It's in the palm of my hand. You don't have a place to run anymore, Cam. The only way to live on is to do whatever I say. Beside, you can't object the marriage anyways," Mrs. Kamiru said. She sat back on the couch and crossed her leg. Her lip curved up into a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"I signed a contract that said you will marry Laney and Howard signed the same contract that said Laney will marry you. No consent needed."

"Did father approve of this?!" Cam shouted.

"Of course! You can ask him if you want. He's at the hospital right now, taking care of your beloved Grandpa."

Without another word, Cam stormed off to his room and slammed the door.

"I'm so sorry, Madam. He was just angry…" Lillian apologized.

"Let him be. Let him accept his fate."


	15. Chapter 15 Pink Carnation

Lillian gently knocked on Cam's door. No answer. She was tempted to speak but her words stuck at the back of her throat.

"Liar," Cam spoke behind the door. "Everything is not okay."

"You don't know the future."

"I know that I'm going to marry Laney."

His words pierced her heart so deeply that she thought it would shut off completely.

"You're going to marry her?" Lillian asked. She look puzzled at her shaking hands.

"Yeah. Beside, you said we would make a perfect couple, right?"

She did say that. But why did she? What were her reasons for saying those things she didn't mean? Did she mean it? Did she not?

"That's true. Then I wish you two the best…"

There was a dead air flowing around their atmosphere.

"You're so heartless."

* * *

Lillian laid her head down on her desk. She let out a big sigh that echoed throughout the room. Suddenly, the classroom's door slammed open which startled Lillian.

"Lillian! Have you seen Cam?" Ash yelled.

"No. Why?"

"Well… when I came to the mansion to get him, he was gone. He turned his cell phone off, there's no way to contact him."

"Did he go to the hospital?"

"We checked there, too. There's no sight of him!"

Another person stormed into the room.

"Ash! What do you mean Cam is missing?!" Laney snapped.

"It means he can't be found, Laney."

"This isn't a joke! Why did Cam go missing?!"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking Lillian!"

"Why are you asking _her_?"

"Please, stop arguing. I will look for him after school if he doesn't return by then," Lillian interrupted.

"You stay out of this. What did I tell you before? I said you better not touch him or talk to him. Beside, he's my fiancé, there's nothing you can do—" Laney warned but Ash cut her off.

"That's enough! Laney, do not make me angry. You are being selfish and ignorant. Don't let your pitiful obsession take control over you. You were never like this. Never."

Laney's face turned bright red from embarrassment. She ran out of the classroom with her hands covering her face.

"That's a little bit too harsh on her. She can't help it if she's in love… she can't help it if she's being truthful to herself. She's honest, unlike me…" Lillian said. She forced a smile and said, "I'll look for Cam. I will sure to find him for you and Laney."

"Thanks, Lillian."

After the final bell rang, Lillian rushed out of school in searching for Cam. She had a feeling where he could be. It was a weird skill but she could sometimes predict where he was. Her feet raced to a noisy market place. She squeezed herself through the crowd that was filled on the street.

"E-excuse me," Lillian apologized. "S-sorry!"

She stumbled out of the mob and began to look for the location Cam might be at. Lillian followed the river flow at the bottom on the road. There was someone. A figure of a person staring blankly at the pink flowers by the river bank. Lillian's footsteps sped up to that person. She crossed her fingers, hoping it would be Cam. She paused. There he was.

"Cam!" Lillian yelled as she tried to catch her breath. "Everyone was looking for you!"

Cam was silent. He only focused on the pink Carnation that swayed to the movement of the wind.

"I wonder why they can't find me," Cam muttered.

"No one really walk by here even though there's a crowded market nearby."

"Then how did you know I was here?"

"It was a good prediction."

Lillian sat next to Cam and stared at the sun that was slowly sinking in the distance. They hadn't say anything to each other until Cam spoke, "This place is a sad place. It's where my mother died..."

Lillian widen her eyes at Cam's words. "Your mother…?"

"Mrs. Kamiru is just my step-mother. My real mother died when I was five and I was the reason for her death."

Cam looked up at the cloudy sky that gradually getting gray.

"She was beautiful with her blonde hair and her hazel eyes. She always carried a kind smile on her face to make me feel at ease. We used to live like a happy family until that one day… I remembered it clearly. My mother was holding my hand as we walked on the side of this road. My eyes caught a beautiful sight of a brilliant pink color flowers that were blooming in the bush near a river bank. Without telling my mother about it, I let go of her hand and ran across the road to explore the new plant I've found. I heard something loud like a crash behind me. I turned around. There she was, lying unconsciously on the ground. We took her to the hospital but she didn't make it." He continued telling his past. Lillian sat quietly next to him. She followed his gaze to the pink Carnations and studied their soft color.

"Her last words to me were 'Cam, I love you very much." I remembered I cried so much that I had hiccups for hours. Grandpa would try his best to make me laugh but he always failed. Father would leave me alone in the mansion while he goes out with other women. I hated pink Carnation. It brought back painful memories."

"Do you know what that flower mean, Cam?" Lillian asked.

"No. I never bothered to look up the meaning for it."

"Pink Carnation is a symbol for the love of a woman or a mother. Please don't blame yourself for the accident. Your mother loves you very much. I'm sure she will be very sad if she sees you like this."

Lillian felt a few drops of water fallen on her skin. She grabbed Cam's wrist and pulled him up.

"It's going to be raining soon. Luckily, we're near a super market. Let's go buy umbrellas!" Lillian said but Cam refused to go.

Not too soon before the sky began to pour rains on them. They stood in the middle of an empty road with no words spoken to each other. Lillian frowned when she watched the sadness in Cam's eyes grew.

"C-come on, Cam! If you stay here any longer, you'll catch a cold!"

"Then just let me be," Cam replied.

"I can't do that. Let's just return to the mansion and dry you up."

"I don't want to go there."

"Come… on…! You… can… not… be… sick!" Lillian forcefully pulled on Cam's arm with two hands but he wouldn't move one bit.

Without hesitation, Cam held her hands and pulled her closed to him. Their lips touched, for the first time. Lillian's heart was beating rapidly that she thought it might as well as popped out of her chest. She could feel the heat running up her face in the cold rain. When he let go of her, she was unable to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Y-your parents m-must be worry about you. W-we uh.. n-need to get back to the mansion," Lillian stammered. She tucked his sleeve one more time.

"You can go back. Just tell them I'm fine."

"I can't leave you alone… but if you stay out here, you'll catch a cold."

"I don't want to go back to the mansion. I want to be away from it for awhile…"

Lillian let out a big sigh and finally looked at Cam. She replied, "You're such a big baby. Do you want to stay at my house, then? It's pretty close to here."

Cam didn't answer. He only stared at the ground with a sorrowful face. Lillian let out a big sign again and held onto his arm. She decided to drag him to her house even though he didn't respond to her.

* * *

Lillian threw a pair of clothes at Cam and demanded, "Go change. The bathroom is right next to the kitchen."

Cam nodded and followed her instruction. He put on a white long sleeve shirt and a gray short. Then he walked back to the previous room as he sniffed the fabric.

"It smells nice," Cam said.

"That's my dad's . I wash my parents' clothes every week so they don't get dusty."

"Where are they?"

Lillian hesitated for a moment. She forced herself to hold back the tears that wanted to run away from her eyes.

"They died in a plane crash two years ago." She walked to Cam with a towel in her hand.

"Oh… Sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of them."

"It's okay. Now, sit down so I can dry your hair."

Lillian ruffled Cam's hair all over the place until he looked up at her. He pulled both of her hands down his shoulder so that it looks like she was hugging his neck.

"You know, I'm still very jealous when you spent the day at the amusement park with Ash. Did he say something to you?" Cam asked.

"He told me he liked me."

Cam looked at Lillian with a serious face. He squeezed her hand a little bit tighter.

"What did you say to him?"

She frowned and replied, "I think I might have hurt his feelings…"

"Why?"

Lillian let out a big sigh and drew away from Cam. She neatly folded the towel and put it on the floor.

"I told him that I didn't have that same kind of feeling because I felt like my heart decided someone else."

"Who is that someone else?"

"You sound like a detective wife or something. You keep on asking questions," Lillian curved her lip into a teasing smile.

When she stood up to put the towel away, Cam hugged her leg and stared at her with his puppy eyes.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's not your business of who I like," Lillian responded. She bit on her lip and forcefully shook Cam off.

"It is my business…"

"How is that so?"

"You never did respond to my confession. I want to know if I was rejected or not."

"I still can't tell you."

"Why can't you?" Cam asked. His curiosities were drowning him as Lillian hesitated to spit out her words.

"It's not right, Cam. It's… really wrong for me to even like him."

"Him…? Why is liking someone wrong? Is that a new law or something?"

"Because he's _you_, idiot."


	16. Chapter 16 Our Sleepy Night

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any Harvest Moon's characters._

_Author's Notes: Honestly, I felt awkward writing this chapter. I tries to make the story as romantic as possible. Did I do a good job? :D Maybe? Well anyways, review and tell me what you think! It'll make me happy c: Have an awesome day! _

* * *

Cam looks stunned as if Lillian's power had put a spell to mute his voice. He stood up and grasped her shoulder. His eyes were desperately searching into hers for the meaning of every word she had said. Cam wanted to assure Lillian wouldn't torn down the hopes that lay in his heart like she did before. He was mixed with the feeling of confusion and happiness. No words escaped his mouth until Lillian spoke.

"It's crazy but it's true."

"Why…?" Cam muttered. "What make it wrong for you to like me?"

"Cam… you have a fiancee, Laney. She's more of anything than I am. She knows you longer. She's more beautiful. She loves you for an extended time. I- I… can't compete to that. She's perfec—"

"Not for me. If she were perfect, then why didn't I fall in love with her?"

"But…-"

Cam leaned his forehead to hers and formed a small smile.

"I don't care if she's more of anything than you are. I know that Lillian is the best one of all. You're my only perfection."

Lillian took all her strength to stretch her lip for a faint smile. Her hand rose to stroke his soft cheek. She investigated his beautiful green eyes that made her heart beats so rapidly whenever they gazed at her. The more they stared at each other, the closer their lips were. Lillian forced herself to snap out of this cruel reality and pushed Cam away from her.

"It- it's time to go to sleep. We should get to bed!" Lillian stammered. She turned her flushed cheeks away.

"Y-yeah… Where do I sleep..?"

"My place is pretty empty… I only have a few furniture…"

Lillian felt embarrassed for having such a deserted apartment. She only had one table in her living that was short enough for her to lean on while sitting down. There were no chairs or couches.

"Why didn't you buy any furniture?" Cam asked.

"I don't need them."

"Why not?"

"I live here by myself but my brother visit me when he's on school vacation. He doesn't mind living like the way I live."

Cam raised his eyebrows. "You have a brother?"

"His name is Philip. He's my twin brother," Lillian smiled in her respond.

"How come he doesn't live here with you?"

"He was, when our parents were still alive. Philip didn't get along with them very well so he decided to move out and live on his own. Ever since my parents died, Philip visits me more than he used to. It's pretty nice to have a sweet brother like him. Though, I keep a lot of things from him so he won't be worry about me." Lillian rose and let out a big sigh. "We should go to sleep now. I have an extra blanket and a pillow you can use."

"Thanks."

Cam followed Lillian to her bedroom where it was almost empty. A twin-size bed was set in the corner of the room and a book shelf stood against wall. That was it. Lillian handed him a neatly folded blanket with blue flower patterns and a plain white pillow.

"You can sleep on the bed," Lillian said.

"Then where are you going to sleep?"

"On the floor."

"I'll just take the floor. It's your bed and your house anyways," Cam said as he settled himself on the hard ground.

"But… you'll catch a cold. It's raining outside, too."

"Don't worry about it. I'm strong."

"Do you... um... want to sleep on the bed together?" Lillian asked. Her heart began to beat faster in the time of waiting for his respond.

Cam smiled and replied, "No. It's too small for the both of us. Let's just go to sleep."

Lillian nodded. She lay on her comfortable bed with guilt ringing in her chest.

"Ah-choo!" Cam sneezed.

Lillian stared at Cam who rolled his body into a ball with a blanket. She let out a big sigh and threw her pillow at him.

"W-what?"

"Get up."

"Why…?"

"Just do it."

With that, Cam obeyed Lillian's demand and stood up. He watched her spreading her bed sheet on the floor and her blanket over it.

"What are you doing?" He asked, tilting his head to a side.

"Spreading out the bed sheet and the blanket."

"Why…?"

"So it won't be as cold for you."

"Don't you need your blanket though? I don't want you to get sick…"

Lillian felt the thumping in her chest but she gave Cam a little smile. She replied, "I'm sleeping down here, too, with you."

"What?"

"Gosh, Cam. Why can't your ears work at this moment? We're going to suffer together!"

"B-but why..?"

"Less chance of you getting sick, less chance of me getting scold by your parents. Besides, I don't want to be drown by my guilt."

"Oh…"

Cam was hoping that another reason existed behind her actions. A wish lingering in his heart that Lillian would say she worries about him. He set his body on the new warm and thick sheet and slowly closed his eyes.

"Is the ground warmer now…?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Cam…"

"Hmm?"

"I care about you, too. I don't want you to get sick because of me," Lillian muttered.

Cam turned to her and pulled her into an embrace. He smiled.

"C-cam…?" Lillian stammered.

"It's warmer this way… you're like a big fluffy teddy bear. It also feels like i'm hugging a giant marshmallow."

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"In a good way, yeah!"

Lillian forcefully pushed Cam away but he hugged her tighter. Then he intertwined her hand with his and kissed her softly on the cheek, making her face red.

"Hey! Get away from me!"

"No… I'm lazy… so stay like this," Cam muttered. "You're so soft, too."

"I don't like you."

"But you love me."

"No, I don't!" Lillian opposed.

Cam let out a small chuckle and said, "Hey, Lillian… Today is our bittersweet Periwinkle. Though, I wish it won't end."

"But eventually… flowers will wither away… but at least it has shown it beauty. We have to enjoy it while it last."

"Hey, Lillian."

"Yes?"

"I love you."


	17. Chapter 17 His name, Cam

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any Harvest Moon's characters._

_**Author's Notes:**__ Prepare for the intense! Hehehe!_

* * *

The alarm clock rang loudly from the bookshelf. Lillian groaned as she scanned her room with a puzzled expression. She turned to Cam and stared at him.

"Kitty… weird kitty… human kitty…" Lillian murmured. She forced herself up and turned off her alarm clock. Then, she went back to Cam who was still sleeping peacefully. She examined his left cheek that was slightly red.

"Cam…?"

"Hmm?" Cam grunted.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"You moved around a lot last night."

"What?"

Cam opened his eyes slowly and stared at Lillian. He replied, "You were tossing and turning a lot. Then you swung your hand on my face in the middle of the night. It hurts."

"S-sorry. Do you need an ointment?"

"No, but a kiss will make me feel better."

Lillian pushed Cam away to avert his eyes from her flushed cheeks.

"I-I'm gonna get ready for school!"

Cam grabbed her wrist and look at her with his pleasing kitty eyes. "But you didn't give me a kiss!"

"N-no! You need to get ready, too!"

Cam began to make a fake crying sound with his hands covering his face. He whined, "Ow! My cheek huuuurrtt! What a cruel person to slap my face during my sleep!" He crept through the gap between his fingers and watched Lillian's guilty expression.

"Okay! Honestly! You're so annoying sometime!" Lillian yelled as she leaned in slowly to kiss Cam's cheek. He turned his head so their lips touched.

Lillian could feel her beating heart trying to jump out of her chest. She could feel Cam's soft lip against hers and it was a sweet kiss. She immediately shoved Cam away and hid her blushing face.

"I don't like you!" With that, Lillian ran out of the room and went into the bathroom. Her back slid down the door as she clasped her hands to her chest to calm her beating her. Cam's teasing smile appeared in her mind that made a smile spread on her lip. This is it, she thought. I love you, too, Cam. Then again, four years from now, they wouldn't be able to be together, ever again. Lillian bit her lip and wiped the small tear forming on her bottom eyelashes.

"Stop being a cry baby! I have to accept this!" Lillian muttered.

She quickly washed her face and changed into her school uniform. Then she headed to the living room where Cam was waiting for her.

"I left a new pair of clothes and your old clothes in the bathroom. Lock the door when you leave," Lillian said.

"Thanks, Lillian. I'll pick you after school," Cam smiled.

"Okay. See you later, Cam."

They part each other with a sweet smile. Lillian began her second day at school without Cam.

* * *

The awkward tension floated around classroom 2-A. Lillian sat quietly on her desk as she watched Ash's back facing toward her.

"Did you find him, Lillian?" Ash asked with a soft voice.

"Yes… I'm sorry I didn't contact you the moment I found him. I'm sorry I made you worry about us."

"Don't apologize. I knew you're the only person who can find him. So I contacted his parents last night and told him he was staying at my house."

"Thanks, Ash. Sorry for the troubles…"

"It's fine. Where were you two?"

"We stayed at my house since it was raining."

Ash inhaled and exhaled. He gave a small chuckle.

"Look like this is it for me."

"What do you mean?" Lillian asked with her head tilted to a side.

"Your love. I can't win it."

"Ash…"

"Cam is that 'someone else' right? Your heart chose him, right?"

Lillian felt her chest tighten. She bit her lip and replied, "Yes."

"Do I have to tease you and being mean to you for you to like me?"

"I…"

"Was there any chance that you could at least love me the same way?"

"I can't… I'm sorry, Ash."

Ash turned to Lillian with a big smile that seemed so forceful and painful.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm happy if you're happy. Also, thank you for making Cam smiles."

He turned away when the other students entered the classroom. The laughter and the yelling defeated their awkwardness.

"Thank you, Ash," Lillian muttered.

* * *

Today was the most fearful day in BlueBell High. Lillian's body shook as fours girl shoved her against the bathroom wall. They held her arms and legs down to keep her from struggling.

"S-stop!" Lillian cried. She was desperate to escape their powers.

"You, filthy, ugly, stinking trash! How dare you act so high and mighty in front of Ash and Cam?! Let this be a lesson for you. Don't you ever, ever dare talk to them again!" A girl said. She had short red hair and dark brown eyes. Her face was colorful with heavy makeup. Lillian was sure the teacher called her Claire before.

"I saw her kissed Cam the other day! How dare she?!" Claire's friend said.

In a moment, Lillian felt an intense pain seared through her face. She watched Claire's eyes became fierce with anger.

"That's it! You're going to learn a big lesson, today! Get ready for it, you filth!"

Lillian once again tried to break away from the girls' grasps. It was no good. Four against one was just too much. Her eyes traced down to Claire's hand where a big scissor was being held. That was Lillian's real fear.

"Hold her down. Don't let her escape," Claire demanded the girls as she pulled the pen out of Lillian's bun.

She began to trim down a big section of the hair on her hand.

"Stop! No!"

One by one, a section of Lillian's hair fell onto the floor. Tears ran down her cheeks and she cried.

"This is what you get! This will teach you to never talk Ash and Cam!" Claire said.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A girl voice yelled from the door. Nancy entered to the bathroom and stared at Lillian in disbelieved. She then glowered at Claire and the girls. "Get out."

"Who are you to demand us?!" The girls barked.

"I'm the boss of all of you trashes."

"Nancy! How dare you say that to us?!"

"Do you want me to repeat what I said? If you don't get out now, I'm sure you won't be able to leave this place anymore," Nancy glared at them with her malicious eyes. "I am not afraid to have an act of violence. It does not matter to me if I get kick out of this school or not. If you touch her, you'll be hurt."

"This filth kissed Cam! Don't you feel angry toward her, too?! I just did what you would have done!" Claire yelled.

"That's why. No one can bully her except for me! I will count from one to three, if you don't leave now, your hair won't be the only thing you lose today."

"But Nancy!"

"One…"

"FINE! WE'LL LEAVE!"

Claire and her friends left the bathroom with anger. Nancy frowned as she stared at the vulnerable girl with screwed up hair that reached up to her neck.

"Nancy…" Lillian cried.

"Don't worry… I won't do anything to you. Cam is looking for you."

"Thank you… Nancy…"

Lillian listened to Cam's voice calling out her name. He must be near her but she didn't want him to see her like this. Her tears were still running. She could not stop.

"Lillian! Are you in there?" Cam asked.

Without hesitating, Lillian ran outside the bathroom to find Cam standing before her in shock.

"Lillian… your hair…"

She began to run to the school entrance with all her strength to escape Cam's sight.

"W-wait!"

Lillian couldn't turn back because she knew Cam was right behind her. He was there, taking all his energy to catch up to her. At that very minute, she heard a loud honk that rang in her ears. Where was she? Standing in the middle of the road, a truck came closer and closer to her. The last thing she heard was her name being yelled out. The last thing on her mind was his name, Cam.


	18. Chapter 18 Is It Goodbye?

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harvest Moon's characters._

_**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry for coming up with such cheesy love lines. Honestly, I was listening to a really sad song when I wrote this chapter to help me make the story feel sad. Please review and tell me what you think! _

* * *

Cam waited impatiently outside the emergency room where Lillian was in. His body shook in fear that he might lost her forever. How long had it been since he waited? Was it a minute? Was it an hour? Both seemed like eternity. His heart was pounding and his stomach felt sick. He shivered in the cold empty hall, waiting for the emergency door to be open. From far away, Cam could see a figure of someone familiar. Ash. He was coming closer.

"Cam! You scumbag!" Ash yelled as he rose his fist up and punched Cam good in his face. "You made her cried! How could you not protect her like I told you to?!"

Cam did nothing more than holding back the pain. He knew very well he was the reason for Lillian's tears. He blamed himself for not being strong enough to stop her from running. He could've protected her from getting hit by that truck.

"I'm sorry… I broke my promise… I wasn't strong enough…" Cam muttered.

Ash grabbed Cam's shirt collar and glared at him. He clenched his fist until a voice called out.

"Hey! No fighting!"

The two boys turned to the source of the voice. A high-school student looking boy with light brown hair came toward them. From a closer look, he had deep blue eyes. He wore dark blue jean and a green plaid shirt.

"Who are you?" Cam asked. He studied the boy's features that looked very familiar.

"I'm Phillip, Lillian's twin brother," The boy replied.

"Lillian have a twin brother?" Ash asked.

"Oh, yes. We're a fraternal twin," Phillip studied the two boys carefully and nodded. "Are you two Cam and Ash?"

"How do you know?"

"My sister talks a lot about you two. She's very descriptive, too."

Phillip smiled at the two boys then he frowned when the emergency door opened.

"May I ask who's the relative of this patient?" The doctor said.

"I am! I'm her brother. How is she?" Phillip said.

"Unfortunately, she has a lot of fractures in her bones. Because of that, we might need to perform a surgery."

Cam felt his heart dropped. He was scared and afraid. The fear was getting stronger with each word the doctor spat.

"What is the percentage of success for this surgery?" Cam quavered.

"It's thirty percent chance that we will succeed."

"Please, give her the surgery. Please, save her…" Phillip said.

"Okay, please come with me. We need your signature in order to do the surgery."

Cam watched Lillian's brother and the doctor getting further away from his sight. His heart pumped with anxiety that never stopped clinging to his chest. He sat quietly in the cold room when Ash left the hospital to get some fresh air. Cam's eyes were getting heavy. He couldn't open them anymore. All his energy faded away.

How long had it been since he fell asleep? How many hours had passed by? Cam woke up with a small tap on his shoulder.

"You're Cam, right?" Phillip said.

"Yes, how is Lillian?"

"The doctors are preparing for the surgery. Do you want to go see her before it begin?"

Cam slightly nodded and followed Phillip through the hallway and into a plain white room. There she was. Lying so still on the bed as if she wasn't breathing.

"I'll give you two times alone," Phillip said.

"Thanks."

The door shut gently behind Cam, leaving him standing before the girl who looked more fragile than ever. He listened to her heart beat as the glowing green line ran across the screen and goes up and down. He wished that she would open her eyes at this very moment and smiles at him. He wished to hear her sweet voice that would tell him she loves him. He waited for her respond. Yet nothing happened. Cam heard nothing in this room except for the beeping noise from the heart monitor. Before he knew it, warm tears had triggering down his cheeks. He had never let so much emotions got to him before, not since he was five. His feet stumbled toward the bed.

"Lillian… please don't go…" Cam muttered. "I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this, just because of me… I'm sorry but please… don't give up."

He stared at the blank expression of the girl on the bed. Her once beautiful and long hair was cut into a crooked length that passed above her shoulder. Her tossing and turning during her sleep were ceased to exist as she lay so stiff on the bed like a dormant statue. Her usual flushed cheeks were now replaced with a pale white color. Cam leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I know I'm being selfish but I want to hear your voice again. I want to see your smile. I want to feel your gentle touch when you ran your fingers through my hair. I want to smell the shampoo of your hair when we are next to each other. I want to taste your delicious cooking. Just once more, I want to experience all my five senses when I'm with you. Just once more, I want to be by your side. Just once more, I want to see you. You're what I've come to love best. You're my greatest Periwinkle."

The knocking sound on the door made Cam wiped away his tears. The voice of Phillip called out, "Cam… the doctors are ready."

"Okay," Cam replied.

The nurses walked into the room and pulled Lillian's bed toward another room that would controls her life. Cam had never felt so weak and scare since his mother's death. Fears were drowning him to the point where it was hard to breathe. He took one last glance at Lillian as she moved away from him.

"Please, Lillian…. Don't give up. I'll be waiting for you no matter how long it takes. I'll wait." Cam murmured.

* * *

Cam smiled with hopes lying in his chest when the doctor exited the operating room. With each and every spoken word, his heart dropped. That smile of optimism disappeared, totally out of sight. He didn't remember what happiness was anymore. What was it? When had he ever felt it? There was nothing left for him to feel except for the despair that he was swallowing down.


	19. Chapter 19 Prey

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any Harvest Moon's characters._

_**Author's Notes:**__ This is the reason why I love Phillip. I'm a little bit cheesy in the chapter... ehehe_

* * *

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Cam woke up in an uncomfortable position on the hospital chair. He realized that he was draining of sweats and his heart was beating at a rapid rate. He turned to Phillip who was sitting beside him.

"What happened…?" Cam muttered.

"You look like you were having a bad dream so I tried to wake you up," Phillip replied.

Cam remembered that miserable pain he felt just a moment ago. He let out a sigh of relief that it was all just a nightmare. There could still be hopes.

"Thank you."

Phillip studied the blonde boy's face. He gave him a little smile of encouragement and said, "Don't worry. Lillian is a tough girl. She won't give up so easily."

"I believe in her."

The brother rested his back against the chair and exhaled a big breath. He said, "Yup. She's pretty strong. I remember this one time when we were twelve years old, I tried to sneak up on her but I failed. I ended up with a big bruise on my left eye and I lost conscious for two hours. I get scare whenever I remember that moment," Phillip chuckled. "You know, I'm pretty sure the truck got more fractures than she did."

That sentence made a little laughter escaped Cam's mouth. Phillip's words had brought more faith and belief in Lillian's success operation.

"She's Lillian after all. I know she'll never give up," Cam replied.

"And you know what! The doctor is going to burst out of that door and announce 'Congratulation my friends! The Hulk is awakening!'"

Once again, Cam laughed until he heard a woman's high heel clicked as she walked on the hospital floor. She was wearing a black dress with a V- neck created by two fabrics that crossed each other diagonally. Her red lip stick was bright enough to be seen across the hall. Her brown hair was twirled neatly into a bun. Cam frowned when he got a closer look at the woman.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Cam said. There was a little anger in his voice when he spoke.

"Is that how you talk to your mother? I came here to help!"

"We don't need your help. Get out now!"

The woman laughed as she settled herself comfortably on the chair. She crossed her leg and pulled out a cigarette from her purse.

"Watch your tone, Cam. Don't you dare speak to me that way," The woman replied. She light up the tip of the cigarette and blew a big amount of smoke.

"How do you know we're here?" Cam said with a distaste tone.

"You don't have to be so bitter, Cam."

"Answer my question."

"Ash told me that you were hanging out at his house. That boy thought he could fool a woman by making such excuse. I knew exactly where you were. Before you went missing, I had hired a few security guards to watch your movements and demand them to report back to me."

"You _hired_ a few security to _watch over me_?"

The woman giggled and stood up. She leaned closer to Cam and exhaled her toxic smoke into his face.

"Yes, like a caring mother I should be. Though, I am very upset that you would run around and kiss another girl while you're engage to another person. Then confessing your love with that girl while you're at her house. How shameful!" She turned her face to Phillip and continued, "Let's talk about the main reason why I am here. I wanted to tell you, the brother of that girl, a great new!"

Phillip felt a disgust taste in his mouth. He knew for sure that he would dislike this woman the moment he saw her. He stared at her wicked eyes and spoke, "That girl have a name. Her name is Lillian and who might you be?"

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself! As you've heard from our conversation, I'm Cam's mother, Mrs. Kamiru."

"Umm… Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kamiru. My name is Phillip."

"I came here to tell you that I had paid all of your sister's hospital fees. You do not have to pay me back but however, I want you to keep her away from Cam. He already had a fiancée so there's no need for her to be clinging on to him. Especially when he's a young master of a rich house-hold. He and your sister are in two different worlds."

"You need to shut up, Mrs. Kamiru. I had enough of you!" Cam interrupted. His eyes flared with rage. This woman made his blood boil to the greatest heat where he nearly wanted to knock her out of her pitiful desire.

Mrs. Kamiru smiled but glowered at Cam. She replied, "Cam, honey, I told you not to use that tone towards me. Did your foolish mother teach you nothing about manners? Now, Cam, you need not interfering a conversation between Phillip and I." She shook her head and sigh. "I feel a little bit of a sorry for your father that he had to marry that trashy woman. I know he's better than that."

Phillip let out a big breath. He hated to be rude toward elders but this woman had reached his limit. The way she talked to her own son was just too ruthless and inhuman. He watched Cam clenching both of his fists, getting ready to settle his anger toward his mother.

"I am sorry Mrs. Kamiru. I am happy with your offer but I can pay the fees on my own without your help. I don't like accepting dirty and filthy money from the arrogant living creatures out there. Please take back your money. As for taking Lillian away from Cam, I cannot do that because I don't have the right to do so. I'm just her brother."

The woman was shocked for a moment but she remained calm. She blew another mass of white smoke and smiled.

"Oh dear, another one who is against me. However, you must know that if you don't keep her away from Cam, there won't be any guarantee that she is going to be happy and safe."

"Sorry M'am, but I trust my sister's decisions," Phillip replied with a smile that somewhat irritated the woman.

"Yes, her decision will make her happy but what about her safety? The more she is with Cam, the less distance there is between her and the danger. She's slowly approaching the pitfall of death."

"Cut that crap out! All you ever do is babbling about nonsense that no one understands. If Lillian is approaching the danger, I'll protect her. I'll definitely protect her for sure," Cam argued. He was one millimeter close to knock a woman out of conscious for the first time. Mrs. Kamiru stared at him with a grin that increased his suspicion. "Did you...also send security guards after _Lillian_?"

The woman giggled and laughed. Her voice echoed through the hall way and she stretched her lip into a merciless smile. She replied, "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Who knows? Maybe you will if you pay enough attention to your surrounding?"

"Wow, Mrs. Kamiru. You are one stalker aren't cha? I would like you to take off my sister's back and fly back to your own business," Phillip interrupted.

"Ah… you know, my hobby is observing my prey. Like a tiger and a fragile deer."

"I see, but you've pick the wrong prey to hunt. It will escape your sight a moment later, especially when its brother has the soul of a cheetah and the brain of a genius. We'll run wild."

Cam smiled secretly inside his mind as Phillip tried to mock the woman. He gave the brother credits for defending his sister.

"Dear, stop talking nonsense. Don't be so foolish."

"Sorry, I was born differently," Phillip admitted.

Mrs. Kamiru calmly sat back down to her chair and exhaled her smoke.

"Then again, Phillip, did you forget that your sister has only thirty percent of escaping her death? Who knows id she will make it out of that operation room," She said. A mocking grin crossed her face.

"Of course I didn't forget! But you see, Mrs. Kamiru, the other seventy percent is for losers. All my sister needed was one percent chance of success to stay alive. Thirty percent was more than enough for her. She is unbeatable. You know why that is, Mrs. Kamiru?" Phillip replied.

"What?"

"Because she is my sister," Phillip smiled broadly. "You will see the doctor walk out of that operating room right now announcing that the surgery was a success!"

"Congratulation! The surgery was a success!" A voice yelled out.


End file.
